A New Start
by trekboy
Summary: AU This is an ElrodW story crossover containing Harry Potter.Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Stargate SG1,and verious other series and movies. Harry Potter ,Buffy the vampire slayer and Stargate SG1 centered.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an ElrodW story I own nothing the links to his site are posted in my stat page.**_

_**To let you know the sites are not working now but they were before, I don't know when they will be up again but these are the links I was given.**_

_**Special thanks to Kevin S.**_

First Tm'skor was having a bad day. This had started as a very

routine day on another routine freight run on just one more routine

Fwirthian freight ship. He was looking forward to a peaceful

retirement after 84 cycles of dutiful, if boring, service on the

Fwirthian merchant fleet, including the past 12 cycles as First,

commander of a vessel. Of course, as a member of the merchant

caste of Fwirthi, he lacked the imagination to see how dull and

boring his job really was.

That was, until this morning, when his ship was suddenly

surrounded by warp holes, each one spitting forth a M'Platwiri

attack cruiser. Even as the bells rang the alarm of the pirate

attack, bolts of energy splashed against his hull plates. The ship

groaned in protest as his pitiful crew, soft and helpless, shrieked

their terror, dashing about in confusion and abandoning their duty

stations. Even Tm'skor was frightened and confused. Fwirthian

merchant ships were not crewed by the military caste; as such,

they were easy prey for the M'Platwiri pirates.

Rather, they should have been. The fates stepped in, and spared

Tm'skor the fate of being captured by the pirates. As he stumbled

about his bridge, confused and frightened like the other Fwirthian

crewmembers, he collided with his navigator, and the pair

smashed into the navigation controls. Of the buttons depressed

randomly by the flailing captain, one commanded the engines to

engage, and the warp generator to activate. The ship, still

drawing fire, vanished into a warp hole.

Wounded, spewing freight containers from the ugly gashes in the

hull, the ship popped out of its warp hole in a backwater of the

galaxy, an uninteresting, backward system with one nondescript

yellow star and only one reasonably habitable planet. First

Tm'skor and his crew ignored the system. It wasn't on their route,

and as such it held no interest to their unimaginative minds. And

because their orders said nothing about recovering cargo lost from

battle damage (such conditions couldn't have been imagined by

the traders commissioning the cargo!), they ignored the countless

canisters trailing their ship like a ribbon of confetti, each carrying

nearly three thousand cubic meters of cargo . As soon as the

essential systems had been repaired, they swung around the sun,

set a new course, and dropped into another artificial warp hole.

Behind the ship, a trail of cargo canisters, not having a warp hole

as a destination, felt the tug and pull of the tiny sun and its tiny

planets. Some fell almost immediately into the sun. Others were

smashed against asteroids or moons or planets. For centuries to

come, though, most of the cargo canisters would drift through the

system, lost forever to the shipping company and its customers.

Eventually, a few of the cargo canisters, bearing the legend of the

Glamafi Company, skimmed the atmosphere of the third planet.

The canisters broke up quickly, disintegrating in the awful heat,

but the cargo itself was made of sterner stuff.

**Chapter One**

In the year 1889 two of the cargo canisters plummeted to earth only to be buried by earth until found by two very different groups of people.

Surry, England

2009

Nine year old Harry Potter was running through the woods on the outskirts of Surry on his way to meet his friends yes Harry Potter had friends for once he still remembered the day.

Flashback

Harry was running from Dudley looking for a place to hide, turning quickly Harry spied a few loose boards next to a school stairway he squeezed in there and was shocked to find two other kids there too.

Harry sat down warily through the cracks of the steps light filtered down and reflected off two strange hair pins a boy wore.

The boy with the hair pins spoke "My names Brian Grant, I just moved here with my aunt and people make fun of me for being an American "Brian said

The girl went next "My name is Hermione Granger and people make fun of me for my love of books and my frizzy hair and front bucked teeth. Hermione said.

Harry went next "My names Harry Potter and my family hate me and I'm tormented by my cousin, Dudley and have no friends. Harry said

"How'd you all get here" Harry asked

"I was being chased by a group of girls when Brian grabbed me" Hermione said

"I just needed some time to think and daydream" Brian said

"Why are you wearing those hair clips?" Harry asked

"There just copies of my favorite characters power on bleach" Brian said

"What's Bleach" both kids asked?

That's how it all started, after telling both Harry and Hermione about bleach and his favorite character Orhime, both kids were sucked into Brian's world of anime, fiction and Science fiction

End Flashback

As Harry was running towards the cave the kids had setup as their clubhouse it started to rain hard the mud made it difficult for Harry to run he tripped over something, grunting and turning over a lightning flash illuminated something sticking out of the ground Harry pulled as the object came loose.

Huffing Harry finally made it to the clubhouse "Look what I found "Harry said

"What is it "asked Hermione?

"I don't know but it looks alien form what I was able to make out in the lighting" Harry said

"Defiantly alien" Brian said looking at the strange markings

Brian was running his hands over it when he activated it there was a hissing sound as it grew form its confines to resemble a telephone booth in size and shape with a screen and three buttons.

Harry was shivering at this time he was thinking about dry new clothing and of what he would look like older say 19

Harry didn't notice the image of himself on the screen in clothing and older as he waked towards the door trying to bet it open Brian and Hermione were talking away from it

The door opened with a soft woosh and closed it was at this time both Brian and Hermione turned to see Harry stumble into the booth

"Which button did he push " Hermione asked \

"Just pick one" Brian yelled trying to calm Harry's pounding that he started now.

"My mother said you are it" Hermione said pushing a button there was a soft humming and some flashes of light within the booth, the doors parted to reveal one Harry Potter older and dressed in new clothing.

"Harry" Hermione whispered shocked still

It was at this time and owl flew into the cave with a letter addressed to Harry

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The clubhouse cave_

_Surry, England_

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_It has come to our attention that you are now age nineteen and accordance to wizard law declared an adult this letter is a portkey set up to take you to the bank all you have to do is say activate to initiate transport_

_Hoping to see you soon _

_Gripjaw_

_Gringnotts Bank_

_England branch_

"What do you think" Harry asked

"You want us to come" Hermione asked

" I may be older but you' all are still my best friends and I'm not doing this alone" Harry said

"Let's do this" both kids said

Smiling Harry said "activate" with all three of them holding the letter

**Gringnotts Bank**

**London**

**Gripjaw's office**

All three kids were a little woozy after that and looked up inshock in seeing a creature

"Hello Mr. Potter and guests welcome to Gringnotts bank I'm Gripjaw and I will be serving you today" Gripjaw said

"What are you" Harry asked

"You don't know me have you not been receiving you statements from the bank" Gripjaw said

"No" Harry said confused

Gripjaw looked angry but sighed and told Harry and group about the history of the wizarding world and the part Harry played in it.

**Ah hour and a half later**

"So you see your problem now"Gripjaw said

Either way if Harry took control of his family fortune the ministry and Albus Dumbledore would circumvent him saying he used some dark ritual to become aged and take his family fortune.

"Why not just open another account" Brian said

"What" both Gripjaw and Harry said

"This is a bank, close out the Potter accounts and set up another account under an alias then the ministry will be searching for Harry Potter not Harry insert-name here, also by changing Harry's appearance and magical signature the ministry will not find him.

"We do have a ritual to do that but it's painful" Gripjaw said

"Is there any limit you can put into a trust fund vault" Hermione asked

"No and that is one vault the Ministry can't touc-, now I see where your going" Gripjaw said smiling

"We'll be back in two days; will this port key still work?" Brian asked

"Yes I look forward to your return, but before you go if you would Mr. Potter" Gripjaw said handing over a stack of parchment to sign

"What's this" Harry asked "Your freedom Mr. Potter "answered Gripjaw smiling

Landing in a heap back at the club house "What the hell was that all about "Harry asked

"Calm down Harry I get where Brian's going, the papers you signed probably transferred your family vault money onto your trust fund vault, which is now your and you have full access to" Hermione said

"If this machine does what I think it does it's going to change our liver forever" Brian said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

All three teens landed with a thump as they were thrown out of the aftereffects of the portkey.

"What the bloody hell was that all about" Harry screamed at Brian

"Shhh let me try something out first if I am wrong you can yell at me all you want" Brian said approaching the machine

"Harry and Hermione watched as Brian closed his eyes and looked to be thinking the screen flashed and was replaced by some one familiar the face of Orhime Inoue.

"Hi, no ones ever created an interface between me before" Orhime said in a long sentence

"What are you "Hermione Asked?

"I'm Orhime Inoue and AI created by him, pointing to Brian to act as an interface between you and I "Orhime said

"I control the MAU or morphic adaptation Unit, created by the Fwirthian people" Orhime said

"Huh?"Both Brian and Harry say

"Well the basic meaning of morph is to change, change into what" Hermione asked

"Anything you want, within the four day time period, and I have a list of rules I have to fallow I can't bring anyone back form the dead, Nor can I make you any less fit or in less health then when you entered me " Orhime said

"So you can make us superheroes" Brian said

"I don't know what a superhero si but if you have a thought in your mind or a picture I can go by that" Orhime said

"All three kids squealed with delight and began making their list on super powers and ships, a final meeting was to be held before starting the change to evaluate any gapes by the others.

**One Day Later**

The trio gathered at the clubhouse to go over their lists

"Whose first" Brian asked"I'll go" Hermione said

**Hermione's list**

All bleach Haduo and Bakaudou, Rukia Kuchiki's Sodo no Shirayuki zanpaktou. Flash steps master level, Orhime's shun shun rikka, high spiritual pressure, healing abilities like Logan, storm's weather powers, Professor Xavier's mental powers..

**Harry's list**

All bleach Haduo and Bakaudou, Captain Hitsugayas Hyorinmaru zanpaktou, flash step master level, high spiritual pressure, Orhime's shun shun rikka, pryokinesis, medium level telekinesis, medium level empathic abilities, superman's super strength, laser eyes, and freeze breath.

**Brian's list**

All Bleach Haduo and Bakaudou, Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura, flash step master level, high spiritual pressure, Orhime's shun shun rikka, Sue Richards ability to create force fields and turn invisible, Kitty Prides' phasing powers, all sailor moon sailor scouts three main attacks, Jean Gray level telekinesis, Logan's healing powers, the ability to fire sacrad arrows and purify like kagome, kira's tera scream from power rangers, and a wizard core like Harry and Hermione.

"Ok any suggestions" Hermione asked

"Well I have several" Brian said

"Ok so in order to blend in we have to have (parents) Brian air quoted this word, in order to get what we want we have to have someone we can trust which isn't that many people so I propose we use Terminators extensively reworked and reprogrammed."

"What do you have in mind" Harry asked

"Well we make one to be your parent, that way you have the illusion of a parent and have someone completely loyal to you." Brian said

"That could work we'd have to add anti hack programs and a no tamper base code except us." Hermione said

"Everyone agreed on Terminators say Aye"

"Aye" Hermione said

"Aye" Brian said

"Aye" Harry said

"What's next Harry Asked?

"Well I always wanted to be a power ranger and I was thinking we could be the mystic force power rangers" Brian said

Two excited giggles escaped the other two teens at this prospect.

"What about power in the show they come from one book the Xenotome" Hermione asked

"I think we should make mini Xenotome's each containing a ranger power ,furthermore I think we should make all six colors, if we make friends in the wizarding world we can give them those if we choose, now for the most important question who wants to be which one" Brian asked

"Forceful as fire Red Mystic Ranger" Harry yelled

"Fluid as the Sea Blue Mystic Ranger" Hermione yelled

"Flurry of snow White Mystic Ranger" Brian yelled

Sighing Brian moved on to his next topic

"Ok this next thing I think we need but I'm not sure about say we use all our spiritual pressure, our minds are fatigued and are magic is weak if we're in that situation all of our other abilities will be non accessible to us until we can rest and regain our strength .

"Our ranger powers "Harry said

"True but if someone managed to knock us out of ranger form and got in a lucky hit before we could morph again" Brian let that hang there

"I suggest Green Lantern rings modified extremely from the original" Brian suggested both kids mouths hung open in shock.

"Modified how" Harry asked internist perked

"Well the ability to generate it's own energy unlimited power thus eliminating the need to recharge also the ability to alter its shape from the standard green lantern ring style, I mean I think it would be obvious if we wear green lantern rings as they are and them start appearing" Brian said

"It could work I mean even if we needed to charge them power rings are very powerful and seeing as they can make copies of them self's " Hermione's mind raced with possibilities.

Beep Beep Beep Hermione's watch rang

"ok People we have two hours before Gringnotts bank lets do this" Harry yelled

Hermione went first so Orhime could copy her magic and make a source for Brian

"Scanning complete" Orhime said

There was a soft hum as each kid went through

"I don't feel any different" Harry said tapping the wall slightly Harry's fist went deep into it.

"Ok then" Brian said a little scared

"After tenting every power worked properly the kids tested their power rings "Orhime you there" Harry asked

"Yes Harry "Orhime's voice said from the ring

Another idea of Brian's, Orhime in the MAU was the AI within their rings.

\


	3. Chapter 3

Two Hours Until Gringnotts

"Ok so what do we have to do now" asked Hermione frazzled

"well we still have to create my dad" Harry said

"I got that covered, but first you have to go back into the MAU and make yourself a mental switch so you can turn on and off your super strength" Bran said

" I don't fancy being crushed in a hug" Brian said

"That seems like a good idea" Hermione added

Grumbling Harry trekked his way back into the MAU

"Ok anyone want to add some last minute touches to your powers" Brain said after Harry finished his trip.

Both Harry and Hermione went into the MAU and then Brian finished it up

"What's with the messenger bag" Hermione asked

"The final part of the plan" Brian said reaching into the bag and tossing each of them a golden pokeball and a blue pokeball.

"What's with the pokeballs" Harry asked

"The blue one is a machine that makes our terminators either the T-800, T-1000, TX, or any other of the Terminator series" Brian said

"The golden one contains a federation computer station the can create any ship, star base, mineral or technology in its database and if we see something new that we want all we need to is scan it and Walla, oh and it has a database of star trek, star wars, anamie and any other Sci-Fi series and comic books" Brian said

Two excited squeals went up after this

"Now onto business" Brian said "Go pokeball" Brian yelled throwing the blue pokeball

A Pop was herd and as the pokeball finished its process there stood four large phone shaped booth pods connected to a computer console

"Ok Harry its all yours make him as you want" Brian said

"T-800 series, muscular build brown hair, blue eyes" Harry said

"Running project" A computer voice said

A swishing was heard as the door opened and out stepped Harry's new father

"EEEEEEEEEEEE" Hermione shrieked as she ran out of the cave

"I guess you should have put some clothes on him Harry " Brian said

"YOU THINK" Hermione yelled from outside the cave

"Harry how are you going to pass as family with him you don't exactly look alike" Hermione said

"I figured that out thanks to Andromeda and her medical nano bots" Harry said grinning as he ran both hands through his hair it turned brown as he opened his eyes they were sea blue instead of green as he ran his pointer finger over his scar it disappeared leaving un blemished skin

"Wow" Hermione and Brian said slack jawed.

"Ok who's next" Harry asked

"Not me I'm quite happy with my parents thank you" Hermione said

"And you" Harry asked Brian

"I was thinking you could just adopt me into the family" Brian said smiling

"Ok what's the plane" Harry asked

"Well we set up accounts for us , get books and supplies set up in a magical location, set up wards and defenses' , get your parents on board with the whole magic thingHermione and set up transport for you to and from your home, and then we have dear old dad start a company where we sell stripped down 22nd century tech to earth." Brian finished

"Let's just do this" Both Hermione and Harry said

**Gringnotts Bank**

A thump and some mumbling greeted Gripjaw

"Ah Mr. Potter or should I say Mr.?

"Trent, Harry and my brother Brian Trent" Harry said pointing to Brian

"Oh of course Mr. Trent and you miss" Gripjaw asked

"Miss Hermione Granger" Hermione said

"We'd like to open trust accounts" Harry said

"You can split all the Potter money in four accounts " Harry said

"Four but there's only three of you" Gripjaw said

"One for out father who is muggle" Brian said

"I'm sorry but muggles are not allowed to open accounts here by ministry law passed in the seventeen hundreds" Gripjaw said

"Well can we open an account for him" Hermione asked

"Why yes, yes you can" Gripjaw said smiling

"Now onto other matters" Harry said

"Um just wait could we have a minute Gripjaw" Brian asked at his nod, Brian dragged the other kids away

"What now" Harry asked sounding angry

"Harry I don't want you spending your money on us I thought about this" Brian said reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out four slim cases

"These are for us, you keep your money just in case something happens" Brian said

"Sighing in defeat" Harry said OK

"Gripjaw is there a place where muggle tech can work we'd like to make a deposit" Brian said.

Leading them to a hall the young kids and one terminator yelled "Go poke balls and threw the ten each in their cases what appeared next was ten one ton pallets of gold pressed Latium bars.

"I assume you can make gallons" Harry asked Gripjaw

"Yes we can but we charge a fee" Gripjaw said

"That's fine" All four said

"Can you tell us how much well get" Hermione asked

"Just a moment" Gripjaw said summoning a bar and chanting in Gobbliegook

"Hm this is extremely pure it would make several billion gallons each depending on how you want it set up" Gripjaw said

Conversing with each other they came to an agreement "We'd like eighty million galleons in our trust fund, the rest in another trust fund to refill our first vaults and gain interest and ten million pounds in a muggle account for us to use with the same set up as the other one" Brian said

"And you Mr. Trent" Gripjaw asked

"I would like sixty million galleons with the same set up has my children and more geared towards muggle money then wizard" David Trent said

"Anything else" Gripjaw asked

"Yes what if we wanted to hire you as our account manager" Harry said

"And me as well" Hermione asked

"You would have to approve me taking her do you two object" Gripjaw asked?

"No Hermione's family now and forever" Harry said Brian just nodded as well agreeing with Harry.

"There's just a little bit more info we'd like" Hermione asked.

**Next Chapter House setup and Shopping**


	4. Chapter 4

Finishing up there business at Gringnotts the trio left to go shopping while David finished up buying land for the house and plans for his company.

**Diagon Ally**

"Ok so what's first" Brian asked

"Hmm" Hermione said making her thinking face

"Trunks first, that way we can store all our stuff in them" Hermione said

**Leads Luggage**

"Hello you lot interested in school trunks names Samuel Lead owner of this shop what can I do for you" Sam said

"Yes we're interested in trunks but not standard school ones and what other stuff do you sell here" Harry said gazing in the corners of the shop filled with anything but trunks

"we sell trunks, backpacks, and magical tents" Sam said

"What types of models do you have" Hermione asked

"Well for trunks there's the standard school trunk charmed to hold twice as much stuff, our next model is the mid range trunk it can have anywhere from two to seven compartments the charm storage size is larger then the standard trunk, and then we have our luxury trunks mostly just the best of every thing, depending on the charms you want on the trunk will effect the price" Sam said

"For Backpacks there's a messenger bag style which is popular now in each section you can store up to one hundred books, parchment, ink, whatever you want, they have featherweight charms and won't bulge or lose shape." Sam said

"For tents there's a standard one and the luxury one rooms and such you customize your self" Sam said

"Could you put a room in a trunk" Brian asked

"I could put a whole village in a trunk the only limit is cost and I don't supply furniture there's a shop next-door that does though" Sam said

Harry, Brian, and Hermione both put there heads together bouncing ideas off each other, they finally came to a decision. Pushing Brian to place his order first

"I'd like a four compartment trunk, charmed to hold six times as much stuff with featherweight charm active when enlarged, self shirking and enlarging charms, all compartments should have blood locks (A/N), the most powerful protective charms you can put on it, and for the fourth compartment I'd like an apartment three large bedrooms, a large kitchen with garnet countertops, a large living room that joins a small library, a decent size potions lab, and two full bathrooms, Also I'd like a three bedroom magical tent with large living room and a decent kitchen and a full bath, oh and several magical backpacks" Brian said

Harry and Hermione fallowed Brian's order except Hermione added a grand library with a slew of book protection charms, Harry opted for a masers potions lab and a work out space.

The trio wandered the ally getting odds and ends Robes, potion ingredients and cauldrons, and brooms.

Upon entering the wand shop they were informed that they had to be eleven to get their first wand, questioning further they discovered that the ministry tracked their magic and three letters of improper use resulted in expulsion. It was at this time that Hermione had one of her brain blasts

"What about wands from other countries" She asked

"Ahh" the shopkeeper an old man by the name of Ollivander got a deceptive glint in his eye and said "Well if you did then in theory you would be able to practice magic and if you lived in a magical village the ministry wouldn't be the wiser, but if you get caught you'll face a heavy fine so you best practice out of site, if you want the strongest wands go to America their wandmakers use more then one core unlike this ministry here" Ollivander said

"Oh I'm sorry there's no loo in here" Ollivander said winking sending the trio out.

As they left Ollivander rubbed his hands together in glee his mage sight found all three to be very powerful more then the Dark Lord and Dumbledore put together they are modern day Merlin's, getting back to planning

"Hmm any normal wand in my shop wouldn't be able to handle their power probably overload the wand and with only one core ingredient hmm I'll have to design a new magic channeling and storing system the standards just won't do, Ahh I haven't had a challenge like this in years" Ollivander said laughing.

The last stop the trio made was the bookshop F&B

Harry got all seven years of textbooks for Hogwarts, several books on Dueling, Potions, Charms, Wards, and Healing. The majority of book was towards potions and defense.

Hermione got the same as Harry but many, many more saying she had a library to fill.

Brian got the same as Harry but his was more geared towards healing, healing potions, charms, household charms, defense, and wards.

Finally making in back to Gringnotts to meet their father the trio was just about to finish there day by putting up their home.

"About time you lot finally came back" said the voice of David Trent making the trio jump.

"Now how about we set up a home now" David said

"Hermione do you have to get home" Brian asked

"No my parents are at a conference, so I'll just come with you" Hermione said

"Where were you going to sleep" Harry asked

"I told them I was staying at your house and I'm technically we jus haven't' set it up yet" Hermione said.

"Come on I have us a portkey made to our property, I bought us two acres of land in the village of Ottery St Catchpole there are several magical families who love there with children your age, also a muggle village not far away.

Landing with a thump after port keying the trio and David dusted themselves off, there were several hills and an old dirt road.

"Perfect spot twenty minutes away from town and farther away from magical homes the perfect blend of privacy" David said

"Both Harry and Hermione will like this, Brian designed the house" David said causing Brian to blush from both friends glares

"Go Pokeball" David yelled tossing the ball

After the flash of red Harry and Hermione were greeted by Brian's home or fence first.

Along the border of the propriety was a four foot high wall of solid white rock, then pillars of the white rock connected to them were ten feet of polished steel making a large fence, they stood at the entrance to the compound consisting of larger white pillars in one of them was a screen to see who was at the front gate.

The gate was like the steal fence on it had a large T in the center what shocked Harry and Hermione most was the gate opening it slid open right by the T it didn't slide open as one long piece it parted two separate ways also their was no sound of the gate opening or sliding along tracks it slid open smoothly, and the speed it took the gate a few seconds to open fully.

Walking up the two car length driveway for about five minutes they finally reached the house and got their first look at it, painted in a soft worn brown it was a three floor Italian Villa style home

"What's that" Hermione said pointing towards the half dome attached to the side of the house

"That's the garage its built like that see it has two floors when we want cars on the top floor a section of floor rotates down you can also drive up it and put the cars back" Brian said

"What" Brian said taking in the looks his two friends were giving him

"A bloody two floor garage" Hermione screamed

"Well now that we're rich I want some cars so sue me ok" Brian said yelling

A large smile played on Harry's face has he mentally made a list of cars to buy

Hermione huffed but not before her mind pictured her in a new mini cooper.

"Nice angel fountain" Harry said

In the center of the driveway was a twenty foot foutain with an angel statue in the middle of it

"What's with the swords" Hermione asked

"I made it out of an old magic the gathering card called Serra Angel instead of her having one sword I put two, so she's crossing them in an X pattern above her head wings spread out fully" Brian said

"Now Let's check the inside" Brian said

On the first floor was the entrance way beyond that was a large staircase leading up to the remaining two floors.

"First floor" Brian said

"Kitchen , hidden in the kitchen is a lift that takes is one hundred feet down in there is all our high tech stuff, star trek sickbay, holodeck, power generator, water and waste systems, and computer database we can control the whole house from there" Brian said

"So this house is self sufficient" Hermione said

"Yup even got a replicator hidden in the kitchen behind a wall" Brian said

"On with the tour off the kitchen leads out to the pool Olympic size, next is the dinning room, living room, theater, one half bathroom, and potions lab." Brian said

"Second floor five bedrooms, a small library nook, two bathrooms, Third floor five more bedrooms and two more bathrooms" Brian said

"I'm most proud of the second floor bedrooms" Brian said

Running up the stairs to see what was just so special Harry and Hermione gasped

"Each room had a king size bed, desk, dresser, closet, window, and a floor to ceiling glass door, Hermione being the curious one opened the door outside was maybe an seven foot wide small balcony with a small bench so you could sit outside and read or relax.

"Dibbs" Harry and Hermione said

With the Trent family seatling in for the night little did they know that in accordance with the ministry "Good Neighbor Act" the magical families were gitting a note basically saying

"_Dear Insert-name-here"_

_We are proud to inform you that a magical family has moved into your vicinity, their the Trent's, "Telling-them-of -their-blood-status and a little family history"_

_This was sent to the families in Ottery St Catchpole _

_The Lovegoods, the Weasleys, the Bones, the Longbottoms, the Diggorys._

**A\N I know that some of these families live no where near Ottery St. Catchpole but in my story they do**

**A/N Blood locks open to your blood a single sample is required for them to work they sense your blood and match it to the first sample it took, you can key other people access to locks temporally or permanently, Polyjuice potion will not fool it.**

**Review**

**trekboy**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning**

Everyone was awakened by the buzzer for the front gate making there way to the kitchen, where one of the control screens was kept

"Orhime activate front gate comm" David said

"Can I help you" David asked addressing the large group of people at his entryway

"Oh how'd you get in there, your so small" a balding redheaded man said knocking on the front gate comm said

A small scuffle and the words "Oh Arthur" and he was moved out of the way.

"Hello dear we're the wizards in the neighborhood and we'd just thought we'd introduce ourselves" She said

"I'll open the gate, please come up" David said

After they all arrived in the front drive met by the Trents

"Well I'll go first I'm Molly Weasley, my husband Arthur, our daughter Ginny, and our sons Ron, Percy, Fred, and George, and Bill and Charlie" Molly said

"I'm Amos Diggory, my wife Alma, and our son Cedric" Amos said

"I'm Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville" Augusta said

"I'm Amelia Bones and my niece Susan" Amelia said

"I'm Xenophilies Lovegood, my wife Selene and our daughter Luna" Xeno said

"I'm David Trent these are my sons Harry, Brian, and their best friend Hermione Granger who you'll be seeing a lot of and yes she's magical me I'm muggle" David said

"I'm sorry, I'd invite you' all in but the only rooms furnished are our bedrooms " David said

A blush spread throughout the adults and promises of tea and directions to homes were exchanged.

**London**

**One day later**

"Tell me again why we're doing this" Harry asked

"Hogwarts is seven years they offer no muggle courses so if we don't like it we have to make up all our muggle years of school we missed, I'm just thinking ahead and if we do this we're already be ahead in life" Hermione said

"Four hours later the trio walked out of the Education office with high school diplomas in hand and stellar SAT scores.

**One hour later**

"So tell me what you think" David said showing the trio their business Trent Incorporated.

"What did this place use to be" Brian asked

"Use to be an old military base, I tore everything down added the main office, some hangers, a small production facility, some housing and some labs, and beefed up the security" David said

"How long until we go public" Harry asked

"We already are I just released some security software to the public to establish ourselves, next comes the bigger projects, next month I'd say" David said

"I think I made us a logo for us to use for our company" Brian said

Clustering around the sketch pad they saw Orhimes two hairclips resting in and X pattern in the middle there was a quarter size silver circle with four small deep blue stones in the four corners and in the middle was a simple T.

All agreeing on that they moved onto other business of buying the rights to use Orhimes pins as there logo and waiting for next month.

**One month later**

In the hanger of Trent Incorporated a cluster of people from military and civilian alike were there to see the next big thing from the little company that was already changing the world.

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you for accepting our invitation to be here on this glorious day, I unveil to you an end to nuclear power, and a new aircraft that uses all batteries"

"This is our first generation electric power generator codenamed M.T.G for magnetic turbine generator this can produce up to eight giga watts of power, the two tubes hold strong magnets of opposite polarities designed to turn the turbines and keep them turning all that's needed is a little electric charge to start the process and instant power, now if anything metal gets in the field the generator will automatically shut down" David said

**A/N Just think of the solar generators at the prospectors camp in Pitch Black**

"Next is the Javelin series a V/STOL craft jet capable of supersonic speeds mach 5 its powered by a smaller MTG generator when full power is used the jet also has six high energy capacity fuel cells that we're in the process of patenting they can hold about a two megawatt charge for months also if there's a power failure the fuel cells can get the plane to land and we're also developing a emergency landing system if the jet loses all power in air or sea. Another thing I love are the booster she can do quick burst of speed they have there own fuel cells separate from the jets primary jets, this is still under development but all the bugs should be worked out with in a few months, thank you for coming no questions" David said leaving an arguing crowd.

**A/N Just think of the Javelin jet used in Justice League**

Within the crowd Major Samantha Carter was drooling at the prospect of that power generator and the fuel cells, for the Stargate and the MALPS ohh the possibilities Sam thought

"General Hammond its Sam I highly recommend getting them on board the program" Carter out.

**And so the heads of Trent Incorporated had an appointment at NORAD for a business proposition**

**R&R**

**Trekboy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A few months later**

"So where are we going again" Harry asked

"We're going to NORAD the Americans want use of our generators" David said

"But first we're making a stop at the American Ministry of Magic" David said

"Why" Hermione asked

"Because I want all of us to get duel citizenship in case something happens, or things hit the fan we can move to the US" David said

"That sound reasonable, so where's the American Ministry located" Hermione asked

"New York city" David said

**American Ministry**

"Hello I'm Lucy Allen and I'm your guide here, I understand you all want duel citizenship British and American, Is that right" Lucy asked

"Yes that's correct" David said

"Your not like what I'd thought you'd be like" Lucy said

"How do you mean" David asked

"well Britain is the worst magical community in the world, they are just run by purebloods, there government is corrupt and there justice system is even worse it's all about how much money they can bribe there officials, they refuse to invent or change any of there ways or viewpoints, take us we found a way for electronics to work in magic heavy wards, we create hundreds of new potions and spells each year, In Britain its been the same for over a thousand years and don't get me started on Hogwarts and there education system, I mean Hogwarts is a great system for the basics and that's just what they teach the basics, there's no programs for students who want to gointo masteries of fields and even then it's controlled by the purebloods and there's Severus Snape the man's a biased potion master asshole only favering his own house and turning students away from the art of potions making, oh and then there's the books and subjects they refuse to teach of be sold there" Lucy said huffing

"You've been very informative thank you" David said "Kids I'll be back" David said leaving

"Wh- what do they refuse to teach" Hermione asked in a whisper

"Oh well Rituals, blood magic, Wicca incorporation, Invocation." Lucy said

"I thought Rituals and blood magic were bad" Hermione said

"Only Rituals that require human sacrifice or cause harm to you or others and blood magic combined with warding will make wards nigh un breakable" Lucy said

"And the other two" Harry asked

"Wicca incorporation is about chanted spells or other ways to gather the magic around you into spells without taking magic from your core and invocation calls a god or goddess to lend your there powers but sometimes there's a price to pay" Lucy said

"Oh hello David" Lucy said

"Well we're almost done here all that's left is for the Queen to sign off on it and it should be final" Lucy said

"Where's your magical shopping district" David asked

"I can get you a two way portkey so when your done you can go back to the airport" Lucy said

"That's Fine" David said

**Central park shopping district**

"Who would of thought the shopping district in under central park" Brian said

"OOOH" Hermione let out a breath as she was heading into Borders Magical Bookshop

"NO Hermione, wands first" Harry said

"But, But it's a huge three floor bookshop" Hermione whined

"we'll hit it on the way back" Harry said

**All my wands wand shop**

"What can I do for you, names Chuck Willis" Chuck said

"We'd like wands" Brian said

"Ah British, Old Ollie send you over here" Chuck asked

"Yes" Brian said blushing a bit

Nodding his head Chuck babbled "Of course he did bloody stupid ministry"

"What do you mean" Harry asked

"Magic is like a muscle the more you work it the stronger you get, casting spells until your tired then resting builds your magical power over the last hundred years through test we discovered children's magic stabilizes at seven your ministry refuses to believe this study so they keep there age at eleven, in that time the child's magic is weakened from un use and their casting capacity reduced, now lets make you lot wands now just run your hands over woods and ingredients and take whichever calls to you" Chuck said

Brian was pushed forward first making his way over to the wood section had hundreds of types of woods

"How do I" Brian said

"Close your eyes bring you magic to your hand until you feel a warmth then run your had over each wood do the same for the core" Chuck said

Doing so Brian tried again until he felt a humm like it was part of him

"This one" Brian said

Ah Willow good for healing and psychic energy" Chuck said

"These two" Brian said bringing the cores he felt

"Ash winder ash good for protection spells and phoenix tears powerful healing and magical power storage" Chuck said

Hermione went next

"Almond wood good for creativity your going to be inventing spells my dear lady and cores Dragon heartstring and sypnixs claw, powerful combo" Chuck said

Harry next

"Myrtle wood good for endurance and power because the tree is often struck by lightning, cores Chimera scale and phoenix feather your wand is very powerful Mr. Trent use is well" Chuck said

"It will take me three hours to compleate your wands are then any extras you'd want on them" Chuck asked

"Extras such as" Hermione asked

"Well unbreakable rune your wand can't be snapped or broken by any means, Antiburning rune no fire can burn your wand, Antisummoning rune all summoning charms won't work on your wand, blood rune allows only you to use your wand, wand holsters and wand polish" Chuck said

Agreeing on all of them the trio and David left bu not before filling two potion vials each full of their blood

"Why are we filling two" Harry asked

"So I can merge your blood within your core ingredients creating the best possible reaction and the second vile is for the blood ward on the outside of the wand Chuck said

Returning six hours later finally pulling Hermione out of the book store the trio got their wands, wand holsters, and wand polish

**En rote to NORAD**

**Javelin jet**

The trio had their heads buried in there first year school books all three had finished Charms, and DADA, Brian had also finished a book a basic healing charms.

**SGC**

**Briefing room**

"Mr. Trent, thank you for agreeing to meet with us, I'm General Hammond, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Murray" Hammond said

"Perhaps the children can wait in another room" Hammond suggested

Glaring at Hammond David said "General Hammond insulting my kids and Hermione is not a way to gain my trust, there are no lies between me and them also they are on the board of directors as they founded this company with me, they graduated high school, and know any and all projects developed by Trent Incorporated some of them are there own ideas and there're accomplished pilots they can fly the Javelin blindfolded all I'm waiting on is there pilots licenses to get approved"

All around the table the looks of the team was on the trio who were blushing under the stares.

"Mr. Trent, kids , I'm sorry I meant no disrespect" Hammond pleaded

"Now what do you want" Davis asked pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance

"Well we'd like two of your generators for use sir, Said Sam

"Why do you need that much power" Hermione asked

"For our Deep space radar systems" Sam said

"What are you really doing down here" David asked

"Sign these forms and we'll show you" Hammond said

"This is the Stargate an alien device we found it can create stable wormholes to different worlds, there are stargates all throughout our galaxy, that's why we need one of your generators to power it the other would be for base power" Hammond said

Looking in awe at the gate they formed a huddle and whispered conversations

"We agree but there will be some terms" David said

"Such as" Hammond said

"The rooms would only be accessible to us, otherwise they remain sealed the generators are self sustaining so you shouldn't have a problem if you need to power them down Hammond, O'Neill, and Carter will be given shut off pendent's this will shut down power to the gate but allow for incoming wormholes and the base would be on a reduced power but enough to function" David said

"So your saying the gate would get power put not enough to dial out" Carter said

"Essentially yes" David said

'That would be a great security measure sir" Sam said remembering the foothold situations

"How would we turn them back on again" Hammond asked

"One of us would have to come and restart them" David said

"Ant the next I would want to work with you, I suggest a joint venture between your scientist and ours I will build the facility you will have a secure place to store and study alien tech and the best thing is that divisions of your government have no authority there because it's a private building so taking stuff would be difficult" David said

Meanwhile Jack was thinking of the look on Kinsey's face when the NID tried something again.

"I have to clear it with my superiors looks promising" Hammond said

As they were shaking on this the calm that was the SGC was broken by

"Unscheduled off world activation" Walter said

"Stay here" Hammond said to the Trent's

"SG 7 coming in hot with hostiles" Walter said

As SG7 made it threw the gate eight Jaffa came with them instead of firing at the team they fired at the manual iris control box the surge froze the base computers

"Carter" Jack yelled

"I have to reboot the system sir give me five minutes" Sam said

"Blast doors down gate room will not seal doors unresponsive" Walter said

"Jaffa Cree" was heard

"Security teams falling sir" Sam said as Jack and Teal'c went to join the fight

The Jaffa were just amassing pouring through the gate reinforcing there lines for every one they took down two more took their place, it was only Jack and Teal's left there barriers were breaking down under the barrage of plasma bolts the next barrage knocked both men down and destroyed there barrier as plasma bolts whizzed for them they thought this is it.

"Santen Kesshun" Brian yelled as a triangle barrier formed protecting Jack and Teal'c

"Koten Zanshun" Brian yelled as a single line shot towards the Jaffa cutting them in half

Turning back to Brian in awe "Thanks" was said shakily

Carter finally got the iris closed as she took the blast door up she and the entire command staff was staring openmouthed

Harry was running at Jaffa taking staff blast left and right in front of there eyes they were healing Harry finally made it to the Jaffa a powerful uppercut

was given the Jaffa was sent flying and left a deep crater in the wall and then two beams of red-light caught the rest of the Jaffa killing them.

Hermione was floating above a small group of Jaffa spreading her arms out electricity danced in a half circle and then she hurled bolt after bolt at the Jaffa casing them to be extra crispy.

As all three were rounded up back in the conference room

"I guess we have some explaining to do" Brian said with a small half smile.

**REVIEW**

**TREKBOY**


	7. Chapter 7

**SGC**

"So let me get this straight you three found an alien device that gave you the ability to with powers and abilities from fiction" Hammond said

"Yup" Hermione said

"And no you can't have the machine to study if one shady person got a hold of it the results would be bad" Harry said

"We'd be willing to use these powers and abilities to help you acquire technology from the Go'uld but that would be it maybe a little help with ship production" Brian said

"Wait, what" Sam asked

"We can make a starbase or a shipyard" Harry said

Looks of shock were directed at them

"And this magic you told us about" Sam said skeptically

"The magic is real major both my granddaughters are magical" Hammond said

"As for earth defense we have that covered Earth has a fleet of cloaked photon torpedo launchers and pulse phasers ready to defined it plus we have thousands of ships to choose from in our database" Hermione said

"Just who has control of these" Jack asked

"we do they can target hostile ships or ships that open fire, we find it better that no one military or government has control of these and besides its not like we'll use them to blow up the planet" Harry said

"We'll give you some time to talk to your superiors but beware if any one tires to harm, force, abduct, or spy on us we will defend ourselves in force if necessary" Brian said

**Three weeks later**

**Trent Manor England**

"Look you three Luna, Neville, and Susan will be staying with us for a month Luna's parents are going on Safari and Neville's grandmother is going to a International Wizarding Conference in Paris along with Amelia.

Brian, Harry, and Hermione were nice to Neville, Susan, and Luna but they spent the first three day fascinated by the manors muggle tech so they did what any good friend would do gave them a crash course on everything muggle and took them shopping.

The kids were having a good time bounding, laughing having already bought the three out of date wizards a whole new wardrobe all muggle of course, they were on the way back to the car when they were shoved into a limo with tinted windows.

Harry, Brian, and Hermione were ready to act with there powers to protect their new friends if need be.

"My name is Sam Jenkins and you Mr. Trent's and Mrs. Granger have a visit with the Queen, your friends can join you" Sam said

**Buckingham Palace**

The six were ushered into a comfy meeting room facing a very miffed queen Elizabeth

"you three sit" she yelled pointing at Neville, Susan, and Luna

"And you three I get chewed out by the president of the united states about him wanting you for this Stargate project, having a bleeding shitload of weapons under your control witch I have no control of the American NID wants me to force you to give up control the hell I will bloody Kinsey's a bastered" Elizabeth ranted.

"Now that I've vented and scared some sense into you let's talk, on top of everything else your magical, you think I don't know about my own magical world its spiraling out of control and I have none over it because I'm not magical what the hell am I going to do" Elizabeth said

"Actually your majesty I've got an idea about that" Brian said with a gleam in his eye

"This could work, power rangers made into a small combat unit to combat the corruption and suffering and seeing as how you use magic instead of muggle tech they would except that better, and I could just whip up some deputy paperwork with some immunity from prosecution so they can't put you in jail and walla" Elizabeth said

"But what's to stop them from doing it anyway" Hermione said

"My dear my family gave the wizards the right to self govern themselves, any wizard or witch who goes against the charter there ancestors signed automatically lose there magic and their wealth, which is why I got this nifty seal any law I write and stamp with it is magically binding.

"Why didn't you make any laws during the last war" Neville yelled

"What war dear" Elizabeth asked and so she was told the story of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry Potter

"Those Wankers lied to me and put my people in danger, no wonder so many people died at that time, why didn't anyone tell me NEVER AGAIN" Elizabeth yelled

"About Harry Potter you see I'm Harry Potter" Harry said changing his appearance back to normal

"GASPS" were hared from the three kids sitting down

"My home life wasn't the best I was beaten, starved and never knew friendship until I meant these two, Harry Potter is dead I'm starting over as Harry Trent" Harry said.

The queens face softened "your secret is safe with me" she said

"And us" Neville, Susan, and Luna said

"you three are the first ones to see us for us" they said

"I think we found are last three rangers" Hermione said

"You six get out of here, start training them, go do that Stargate thing take them with you I'll authorize them if you'll excuse me I have a vindictive letter to write." Elizabeth said

_To Wizardmont,_

_I Queen Elizabeth do hereby create a separate police force to combat your problems that you let run rampant, they are magic users just like you there powers are beyond yours, they are authorized to use force if necessary you can't hold them for killing they don't answer to your law they answer to mine, they may enter anyone's home without penalty. The prisoners will be held in a special prison I will have created not in yours they will have to suffer for life. They will bring me recordings of their conduct the time of you lying to me is over they will be my true eyes and ears throughout your world._

_Queen Elizabeth ***_

_P.S. They are called the Mystic Force Power Rangers they wear suits that protect them from spells._

This letter was read before the entire Wizardmont if they raised any magic against her they would lose there magic and wealth.

So they would try there same tactics bribing after all how strong could they be.

**REVIEW**

**TREKBOY**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Diagon Ally**_

_Harry, Brian, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Susan were on a trip to the ally Brian wanted to get another luxury trunk. Neville, Luna, and Susan were now good friends with Brian, Harry, and Hermione._

"_I still can't believe it" Neville said sighing every spare moment they had they were training with their ranger powers, reviewing the American Magic books, and practicing with there new wands purchased over the pond. _

"_I know we're already up to third year spells" Susan said_

"_Trying non verbal casting is difficult but were making headway" Luna said_

_**Ice Cream Parlor**_

_Everyone except Hermione was getting Ice cream, she was browsing books and would meet them later, they were interrupted by her shouts_

"_Brian, Harry, Everyone" She gasped_

" _I made this before we put the MAU into sleep mode" Hermione said showing a small blue computer with the symbol of Mercury on it._

"_That's Sailor Mercury's Micro laptop" Brian said well all the others looked clueless_

"_Yes well I was testing this and it worked in the ally, then I did a scan on a wizard it worked, but that's not the best part I scanned a broom and a potion that I bought and my wand" Hermione said_

"_And " Harry said_

"_I replicated them this can scan wizards, and copy magical objects with out any degradation a perfect copy, we can scan anything we can make dozens of our wands and such, also we can transport through wards" Hermione ranted_

"_If were on ideas I have a few" Brian said_

"_Change the Green Lantern Ring design" Harry said_

"_Here's what I was thinking, Brian decided to tweak it a bit as the ring flew off his finger obeying the commands of his master it changed shape into a watch and merged with his right wrist, adding a new safety feature if Brian was unconscious or in any type of danger the ring would form a shield around him.(A/N Think the watch Mihoshi wears from Tench Muyo)_

"_Also for our Shun Shun Rikka put his hairpins in a large oval blue pendent the best part is the pendent didn't interfere with them they could come out and return with ease add a chain created by the watch ensuring only we can remove it and were good" Brian said_

"_That sounds good" Harry and Hermione agreed_

"_Also I think we should give Luna, Neville, and Susan a modified verson of the rings" Brian said_

"_How So" Hermione asked_

"_Well I think they should have access to subspace storage, shields, flight, and plasma bolts" Brian said_

"_Agreed" Both Harry and Hermione said_

"_Now that we can copy stuff I need to expand my trunks, and my new luxury one" Brian said_

_**Leads Luggage**_

"_Here's what I want Mr Lead, a bigger library, potion's storage, an Orhime AI, some federation tech rooms, more bedrooms, and bathrooms._

_The most heavily guarded room housed a copy of the golden and blue pokeballs._

"_It'll be done within an hour" Lead said_

_**Gringnotts Bank**_

_Everyone was on a cart ride to there vaults to get more gold when an alarm sounded_

"_Warning Rouge Dragons, Warning Rouge Dragons" Blared_

_A black blur crashed into the track breaking it, all of them tumbled over into the depths of the bank, acting quickly Brian, Harry, and Hermione leapt into action_

_Brian created a green shied around Luna, Neville, Susan, and the cart goblin as was floating down to the ground_

_Hermione slashed the cart in two to prevent it from hitting Brian, Harry blasted a hole in the roof and let the dragon escape._

_Breathing heavy Brian, Harry, and Hermione finally reached the botom of Gringnotts bank, using there Lantern powers they were still working on and Luna, Neville, and Susan weren't given rings yet._

_**Bottom of Gringnotts**_

_As everyone exited a cave they saw thousands of Goblins attacking a huge dragon gray dragon as big as a football stadium, they were failing as the dragon was spewing forth long streams of fiery brimstone._

"_That's not a dragon I've read about" Harry said_

"_No it wouldn't be there are only two like it in the world both are under Gringnotts care, that is a Mother Dragon, all Dragons come from her or the other, we keep her sedated at all times how she woke up is beyond me" The cart goblin said_

"_Wait, what, how" Hermione asked_

" _All Dragon types are descended from her or the other one, we've had her for over a century and learned next to nothing about her, every so often she gives birth to an egg she slowed her reproductive process, In ancient times there were more powerful types of dragons then there are now all have been lost but she can make them again she just refuses to for us" Cart Goblin said._

_Hearing the screams and seeing the suffering Brian made a decision _

"_We have to help them" Brian said_

_Everyone looked at Brian like he was crazy_

"_Me, Harry, and Hermione will use our Santen Kesshun, to shield all the goblins then well use Sōten Kisshun_ to heal all the goblins, Neville, Luna, and Susan will run interference in ranger form your powers should protect you well join you soon after that" Brian said

"We've never used Soten Kisshun to heal that many or expanded Santen Kesshun that large before, oh well we have captain level power let's use it" Hermione said

**Gringnotts Army**

Lord Ragnarok leader of the Goblin nation lead half the Goblin Army here the mother dragon tricked them she sped up her reproductive cycle and gave birth to no eggs but a river of blood in that blood were the potions she expelled from herself calling one of her young nearby to melt her bindings she was now free flying above them laying waste to there army.

"Today's a good day to die" Ragnarok yelled as what was left of his army charged as the dragons fire raced towards them.

Blinking Ragnarok was surprised to find he and his men still there, the fire wasn't even touching them they were protected by a triangular shield that was withstanding Dragons fire.

"_Sōten Kisshun_" Three voices yelled as the battlefield was filled with what looked like three large sunrises. Lord Ragnarok watched in awe as his dead warriors were revived form death itself looking towards three kids that were kneeling with hands on the sun.

Oh no the dragon was coming towards them Ragnarok thought

"Santen Kesshun" The three wizards yelled, the triangle shield appeared it was them who were these wizards Ragnarok thought

"NOW" was yelled by one of the three

Three spell blasts hit the Dragon, Ragnarok's attention was drawn to three more kids who joined the fray.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force" All three yelled

"Fast as lightning, yellow mystic ranger" Luna said

"Ever-changing as the wind pink mystic ranger" Susan said

"Strong as a tree green mystic ranger" Neville said

Ragnarok watched in awe as they took on a Dragon, "Goblin dude get your people out of here" one of the three said, turning around nearly all of his army was restored.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force" The other three said

"Flurry of snow white mystic ranger" Brian said

"Fluid as the sea blue mystic ranger" Hermione said

"Forceful as fire red mystic ranger " Harry said

"Let's Titan up" Brian said 

**Galwit Mysto Prifior**

Goblins gasps as they grew to inhuman sizes

"Harry I'll leave it to you we'll do dragon formation then you do phoenix power blended with mine and clip her wings" Brian said

**Galwit Neramax Unios****Dragon Formation**

Harry jumped off the back as Brian jumped on "Dragon blast" Snowstaff full power" were herd

The two beams collided and joined with the red ranger "Red Phoenix power" Harry shouted as he turned into a giant phoenix and flew towards the dragon slicing off its wings.

Shrinking down to their regular size and powering down reveled them in civilian form

"Who are they" Ragnarok whispered

"Brian and Harry Trent, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones said the cart goblin finally approaching 

From behind they herd a roar as the mother dragon lunged for them Neville, Luna, and Susan were able to move with a sort rage teleportation spell but Harry, Hermione, and Brian were all to weak using a lot of their energy healing the goblins they fell as the mother dragon approached them as it took a great sniff of air it did something totally unexpected it licked all three as they were out cold

**Review**

**Trekboy**


	9. Chapter 9

_The first thing Harry and Hermione awoke to was the sound of deep heavy breathing and the sheen of black scales_

"_Crap" Hermione and Harry said noticing Brian was finally coming around_

"_Ugggh" Brian groaned but it was to late the dragon noticed them_

"_Why in the hell did you go postal" Brian said opening a telepathic connection to the dragon_

"_You speak" It responded back shocked_

"_Yes all three of us can speak to you to some degree like this, though it's the first time I tried using it like this" Brian said_

"_You three are worthy I'm Trina and I will tell you my story, long ago there was a race of people called the Alterian they prospered here until a great pelage struck it's at this time where they divided one group decided to start over in a new galaxy while the other decided to persevere here it was through Combing human DNA with there own they were able to clone new bodies resistant to the pelage but in doing this something else emerged they were able to manipulate zero point energy in what you now call spells they were the first witches and wizards". Trina said_

"_So were an offshoot of these Alterians" Hermione said_

"_Yes Hack" Trina said as she coughed up blood_

**Back to Present**

"Guys we have to help her" Brian said

"How we used up all of our energy healing the goblins" Harry_ said_

"There's another way" Brian said opening a small subspace pocket out of it fell into Brian's hands a familiar blue oval locket with a golden star and a silver crescent moon 

Hermione let out a gasp and said "Brian you made that"

"What's so important about that" Harry asked

"Brian made the silver crystal from sailor moon, it's the most powerful weapon in the universe capable of healing a world or destroy it, but using it too much drains the users life energy" Hermione said

At this time Neville, Luna, Susan, Ragnarok and some of his goblin generals were behind Hermione and herd the hole explanation and gasped.

Brian focused on the locket it opened up and began pulsing in a silver light

"Brian you don't have to do this" Hermione yelled as a wind developed

"Yes I do everyone deserves a second chance, believe in me" Brian said as he started walking.

Anger bubbled in Harry and Hermione 

"You lot with us join hands now and believe in Brian" Hermione yelled furiously 

And so in a show of faith not seen in thousands of years Goblins and witches and wizards joined as one , ancient power awoke in the silver crystal by the faith of these people so with it's power it created power sticks for each person one human and goblin received a power stick of a planet.

"Quick everyone shout out your planet name now and believe" Hermione shouted

"Mercury power" Hermione yelled

"Mercury power" Ragnarok yelled

"Mars power" Harry yelled

"Mars power" Gen. Rip yelled

"Jupiter power" Luna yelled

"Jupiter power" Gen Sheila yelled

"Venus power" Susan yelled

"Venus power" Gen Gaul yelled

"Neptune power" Susan yelled

"Neptune power" Gen Floor crack yelled

"Moon Cosmic Healing Power" Brian yelled

Brian was transformed into Prince Brian(think a male version of sailor moon) with a silver crescent moon on his forehead.

Trina was engulfed in a silver light her wings and wounds healed and she sported Silver and Black scales now.

Brian went down returning to his civilian form the group ran to him

"Is he alive" Hermione asked

"Yes" Harry said finding a pulse and letting out a sigh of relief.

**Several Days later**

Brian awoke in a bed not his own

"Hello" Brian yelled a thumping of many pairs of feet rushing into the room were herd as Brian was glomped in his bed by Harry, Hermione, Neville. Luna, and Susan

"SMACK" Hermione's hand made as she slapped Brian "Don't you ever do something like that again we were all so worried" Hermione yelled

"Where am I" Brian asked

"Still at Gringnotts, you've been out for five days, oh we made some new friends, oh and Trina wants to see us again" Hermione said all in one breath

A chuckling was herd as Ragnarok and his Generals walked in

"Mr. Trent felling better" Ragnarok said "Yes much and call me Brian please" Brian said

"Brian I give you my thanks, you and your friends actions saved us, you healed several thousand goblin warriors, saved me from death, and done something very few wizards have done earned my respect" Ragnarok said

"Um sir just who are you" Brian asked

"I'm Lord Ragnarok leader of the goblin nation, now onto two other matters of importance, these sticks, we tried to give them back but they always return seconds later, and for the last I owe you a life debt" Ragnarok said

"Well as for the sticks your chosen to stand beside me and protect me at least that how it goes in sailor moon, and I hope I never have to use the silver crystal again, but if I do I'll need you all to use it, and as for the debt I release you from it" Brian said

Nodding his head Ragnarok said " You've proven my point but still there must be something we can do." Ragnarok asked

Thinking Brian said "How about an alliance between the Goblin Nation and us, and Trent Incorporated, you can run the finical stand point of that, and I was thinking of started a magic branch of Trent Incorporated, spells, potions, ward, runes, all made here in England seeing as were so behind the times. Brian said.

"If the pure butts don't want it tuff luck and if the ministry tries to shut it down we've got more money then them" Brian said.

"You kids are going to change this world Gringnotts accepts" Ragnarok said

"Can we go see Trina, we got a raiding mission for Stargate command soon" Brian asked

**Trina's lair**

"Felling better" Brian asked Trina

"Yes much thanks to you, I have something for you three come with me" Trina said

"Ragnarok, Luna, Neville, and Susan were told to stay out as Trina chanted in Dragons tongue, two sets of doors opened up from the cliff wall.

"That's new" Ragnarok said

"This is my lair where I keep my treasures you can take three each" Trina said

"What are those" Harry pointed to the shelf's of eggs

"Ancient animal eggs, if they respond to your magic there yours however many choose you I'll count that as one object" Trina said

"All three sent out pulses of magic to see if any responded to it" They were rewarded by many eggs flying towards them.

"There growing" Hermione said as the eggs grew to the size of adult people

"Of course there growing they match with you next you must let them bond with you by drawing some of your blood, just a warning if your powerful they'll grow bigger then normal ones" Trina said

Brian got three eggs, Harry also got three, and Hermione got two

"So who's going first" Harry asked 

"That'll be me my eggs are hatching" Brian said

"Crack the eggs burst opens in there place stood a tiger like best, a bird, and a unicorn"

"Ahh you got a Fire Guard, there very fast on land can jump great distances, carry heavy loads, breath and control fire, and fire run, running while on fire transportation (think an Arciane from pokemon), next is a Aurora Phoenix said to be born in the northern lights it controls powerful rainbow light that can blind anything temporally or permanently, like the Fire Guard it can fly very far, carry heavy loads, and light transport in a ball of multi colored light, Next is a Grand Unicorn stronger then most Unicorns it can gallop up to 140 mph. it's horn is able to regrow insatiately, and can drive off any evil" Trina said

Harry went next "Crack in Harry place stood a snake, a bird beast, and a very black dragon

"Ahh you got a Basilisk it can petrify or kill with its eyes, its venom in fatal if your bitten you have five minutes to live, its sense of smell is great oh an this one is immune to rooster calls, Next is a Hippogriff powerful and smart these creatures are honorable, this one is resistant to most spells, Next is the Dark Dragon said to be born in the hart of a volcano, capable of firing the strongest flames there are it's rumored to be able to melt any type of ward, capable of flight, and carrying heavy loads" Trina said.(Just think Blackland Fire Dragon form Yu-gi-oh)

Hermione went next "Crack in her place stood a sphinx, and a regal owl

"Ahh you got a Desert sphinx good at riddles, guarding, and knowledge each one can live for hundreds of years and have there own special brand of magic. Next is the Original Barn owl this owl differs from standard owls of your time because these owls could find there owners anywhere on the world they were hunted to extinction because their mail could never be tampered with, they are also spell immune to a point" Trina said 

"Next blood mixing and naming" Trina said

Brian went first with the fire guard, phoenix, and unicorn, a bite with the fire guard, a sharp peck from the phoenix, and a poke with the unicorns horn all drew blood from Brian next they self inflected wounds on them selfs and mixed Brian's blood, each were engulfed in spheres of pure golden magic, as the spheres broke apart there stood an five foot tall phoenix, a seven feet tall fire guard, and a nine feet tall Unicorn.

"Fire guard is Kyuu, Phoenix is Aurora, and Unicorn is White Queen" Brian said naming them all, the process was repeated by Hermione and Harry.

Harry's names are Sophie for the Basilisk, Gruff the Hippogriff, and Fire Hart the Dragon.

Hermione names are Issus the sphinx and Bulma the owl .

As the trio dived into piles of gold, jewels, and books long lost something caught Brian's eye threw the dust it was green

"Trina what's that Brian said pointing towards the spot

"That is one of the Alterian shuttles that they left here" Trina said

Brian was running towards it only to be tackled by Harry as both were fighting over the ship nether notice Hermione float to the top of it a grin of triumph on her face as she shouted "Dibbs"

"Trina what's are these" Brian said holding up two orange crystals 

"Ah those are ZPMS, or Zero Point Modules the Alterian's main power source, it extracts vacuum energy out of a artificial region of subspace time until it depletes itself" Trina said

Hermione was openmouthed as she tried to make a grab for one of the ZPMS "Dibbs" Brian said much to her huff, "But I'll share if you give us a design of the Alterian ship" Brian said "Fine" Hermione said.

"What's wrong with this one" Brian asked holding up the non glowing ZPM 

"It appears to be depleted" Trina said

"Aw poor thing" Brian said as he was holding it an idea came to him if we can manipulate Zero Point energy in spells what to stop us from putting it back in this crystal" Brian thought

Brian called his magic into his hands and focused it in the crystal as it glowed orange

"You just recharged a ZPM to a point" Trina said jaw hanging open in awe

"We can recharge them" Brian said grinning "Harry, Hermione let's wrap this up it's time to experiment with the golden pokeball" Brian said

To recap Harry got three animals, a dwarfen sword, and a mineral called Naquadah, Hermione got a Puddle Jumper, two animals, and a scan of every book in Trina's lair, Brian got Three animals, two ZPMS, and a sorcerers stone.

**Trent Incorporated**

**Main facility London**

"What have you got for us Hermione" Harry asked

"That's the point of this meeting Harry, Brian" Hermione said decked out in a white lab coat.

"The ship I'm naming a Puddle Jumper is very advanced they have a neural interface capable of controlling the ship, I copied all the language and small database on board just basic stuff how to fix it and stuff, it has cloaking tech that even federation sensors can't track I'm putting this cloak on all our fleet, its weapons systems are called Drones organic like missiles that pierce any shield All in all this is a great ship but not for us I present you the Puddle Jumper mark 2" Hermione said.

"The Puddle Jumper Mark 2 incorporates all of our improvements into the design of the ship, first the engines normally they would tilt out when the wings are open and enable the craft to hover, I replaced them with federation impulse drives I mounted them within the wings of the ship so when they pop out it creates less of a target, I also put in repulsorlift drives, for the cloak I left it the way it is but I added Borg multiphasic shield system with four type five phasers, two fore and two aft, I also added eight micro pulse phasers cannons four within the front of the wings and four on the back each capable of rotating 180 degrees, a federation SIF field and hull plating, now comes the most interesting area of the ship the inside" Hermione said

"With the help of the goblin warders we were able to cast expansion wards within the ship making the inside bigger now, in the rear is a force field over the rear hatch, also there is where the six person transporter is, next there's a small space in between the rear and bridge which contains a restroom with shower, on the other wall is a replicator with storage cubbies, since ZPMS produce magic were using a modified version to power the ship a standard on would blow out every system, with the help of federation tech I give you the micro ZPM, it's a smaller version of the ZPM about the size of a twenty oz bottle of coke, now the ship takes two of these one to power the wards another to power the ship, if we use it heavily they will last us one hundred years. Hermione said

"Any suggestions" Hermione asked Harry and Brian

"What about self replicating photon missiles, and for these drones" Harry said

"Adding that now" Hermione said typing it into the database

"What about hyper drive" Brian asked

"Well since we don't have one as of yet I can't put it on, though if we get one it could go above the rear hatch or be mounted on the wings" Hermione said

"Add nano bots like on Kiddy Krade to repair the ship if anything happens, also fix the control panels make them federation standard leave the DHD the same, add an Orhime AI and some spare micro ZPMS that require our code to release and add a blast armor on the front window" Brian said

"Adding" Hermione said typing 

"Now all that's left is to Ambush some Goa'uld ships and claim them as our own along with SG 1" Harry said

"Yes" Brian said as he and Hermione joined in rubbing there hands together in Glee at the thought of new Tech and ships.

**Review**

**Trekboy**


	10. Chapter 10

_**SGC**_

_**Stargate Command**_

_**Meeting Room**_

"_**Okay so what's the plan" Harry asked?**_

"_**Well we were hoping you could help us capture some Go'uld ships we came into some Intel of a minor Go'uld that's building some ships" Carter said**_

"_**What's in it for us" Harry asked **_

"_**We split any ships we find" O'Neill said**_

"_**Deal" Harry said **_

"_**What's the recon say" Hermione asked**_

"_**Well were dealing with several thousand Jaffa on the planet and more on the ships as for ships one Ha'tak, with one more being built, two Al'kesh serving as guards in space" Carter said**_

"_**We can do it and I've got the perfect idea I just need to check if it can do it" Brian said**_

"_**Check who can do it" Jackson asked**_

"_**Just watch" Hermione said eager to see what Brian planned.**_

_**Pulling out a long slim pencil case out of his messenger bag and a small knick knack he placed on the table Brian opened it and pulled out a deck of cards.**_

"_**Ah ha, just give me a sec" Brian said as the card glowed a light green**_

"_**She can do it" Brian said after a few minutes of talking to his card**_

"_**Oh for cryin out loud MMMPH" Jack said as Harry clamped a hand over his mouth**_

"_**Brian explain" Hermione said**_

"_**The clow cards combine eastern and western magic together as one, there very powerful, there are elemental cards like Earth, Air, Fire and Water, but there are scores of others like jump, shadow, fly, anyway the one I was thinking of using was the sleep card capable of putting the Jaffa to sleep, what I had to see is if she would work in space and through the ships hulls, she can" Brian said**_

_**The entire conference room sat stunned, Jacks eyes were twinkling like Christmas had come early.**_

"_**Brian these don't look like standard Clow cards" Hermione said**_

"_**Of course I changed them into Brian cards like Sakura did, even changed my staff too, though I did eighty-six the whole Kero and Yui thing they kind of scared me" Brian said shivering.**_

"_**Oh Hermione show them our gift" Brian said pushing Hermione to stop ogling the Brian cards.**_

"_**Oh yes this is a gift form Trent Incorporated, I got the idea watching Eureka I present to you the Martha Malphs, these can replace your standard Malphs tenfold Martha can fly around a planet or even in space short range, we equipped her with the best Federation Sensors a cloak and her most important feature a holo glitch were calling is when she gets to a planet she drops this on the DHD any one seeing the gate dial out sees a dummy address we program in under the hologram so therefore none of the Gould's will know that Earth is doing it seeing as well be projecting the dummy address" Hermione said **_

_**Hermione was group hugged by Gen, Hammond, Sam, and Daniel.**_

"_**SG1 and Trent 1 get ready were launching Martha soon" Hammond said**_

"_**Dialing lock achieved. Martha cloaked and GO" Walter said"**_

"_**Glitch in place and online receiving data" Walter said**_

"_**Six thousand life signs all clustered in camps close to the ships both powered down two Al'kesh in high orbit and a small platoon at the gate they have staff cannons sir" Walter said.**_

"_**Brian your on" Hammond said**_

"_**Key that hides the power of the moon and snow ever shining white light across the frozen tundra, embrace me in your cold light, Release" Brian said as a staff grew from that knick knack.**_

"_**Nice" Jack said**_

"_**Sleep card put everyone at the gate to sleep, then move on to the camp and with in the landed ships then move on to the ships in space return back when your done, now go Sleep" Brian Yelled slamming his staff on the card**_

"_**That was anticlimactic" Jack said seeing the small green fairy fly through the gate.**_

"_**Just watch when we get through the gate" Brian said as the sleep card returned as all of them set off though the gate.**_

_**PX-41156**_

_Stepping through the gate SG 1 and Trent 1 were shocked to see all the Gould sleeping._

"_Now what" Jack asked_

"_Now all of you get to see Mihoshi" Brian said pulling out a sword hilt from his messenger bag._

"_Mihoshi come forth" Brian called out as the sword glowed blue_

_SG1 and Trent 1 watched in awe as the sky parted in a black circle out of it came a ship none of SG1 had ever seen._

"_Meet the Mihoshi, second generation Jurian ship, capable of producing unlimited energy, Her defensive systems include Federation shields, phasers, phase cannons, photon torpedoes, Jurian energy beams, and light-hawk wings" Brian said_

"_How" Sam asked wide eyed_

"_Well the energy comes form the core tree the heart of the ship, this is also where the bridge is, the tree is also the ships computer, the sword is the key to the ship" Brian said_

"_Uggh" Brian said as Hermione tackled him to the ground._

"_YOU CREATED THAT SHIP" Hermione yelled as she flung lightning bolts at Brian_

"_I WANT ONE" Hermione yelled _

"_Eh what's the big deal" Jack asked clueless_

"_The ships energy comes form a subspace network which the keys can draw from also their main source of power is a dimensional being known as Tsunami also the keys provide the users with incredible powers not limited to energy force fields, energy blasts, summoning guardians the ships protectors of the person, and have extremely long life spans, flight, great strength, and smaller logs capable of containing a person or ship."_

"_Light hawk wings are the manifestations of a higher plane of existence in our universe, they can form a shield with various size and wing shapes capable of stopping virtually any attack, they can be used as a weapon though that is not it's intended usage" Hermione said as they gazed at the ship in awe._

"_Mihoshi transport everyone from the ships into this clearing please then launch pokeballs to capture the ships" Brian ordered as a bright flash filled the large clearing they were in to find all the Jaffa there asleep._

_Four pokeballs were transported at Brian's feet, "we got what we came for let's get back before they wake up, we can show you your new hanger we made you" Brian said._

_One hour later the Jaffa woke up to find all ships gone and were very confused how they ended up asleep, the first prime however was surly to be punished for this loss._

_**Review**_

_**Trekboy**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SGC**

**Two days later**

SG1 and Trent 1 were gathered in the meeting room awaiting the terms of their new ship facility.

"Ok so here's the terms of the base lease you can have up to sixty scientist and engineers there each no more no less, also they will have to sign a magical oath not to betray or tell the secrets to anyone but the president or people in this facility no other higher ups can demand them to tell unless it goes through this facility, you will have access to an Orhime AI that controls the facility, you will have access to replication technology only for the ships construction and the ships mess hall, we wont' give you weapons but we can offer ways to enhance any Gould weapons you capture, the only other computer system for the base will be here in a stand alone room only you can access it, it updates itself every day the info can only be taken on special tablet pcs for you to work on, if you try to load it on any other computer it will wipe the whole system, a security feature on this is if you are forced to download a copy of the database it will create a virus that will destroy all data on the intruders computer" Hermione said

"Also we have access to the base and labs there too for our own projects" Brian said

Taking a few minutes to mull over the terms SG1 and Gen. Hammond agreed.

"How are we getting their" Sam asked

"Portkey a magical way of transporting" Harry said

"These will be regulated here at SGC only you or the people on base will have access to them, now grab on to this ladle were about to go, oh and don't let go" Harry said

"Turtle Cove Base" Harry said as the group disappeared in a twist of motion

SG1 and Trent 1 landed in a heap Jack was bitching but Sam was staring in awe at what she saw

"You' all like it" Hermione asked

"Brian designed it, off power rangers wild force the Animarium there base of operations it's a giant turtle shaped island floating in the sky, Brian start with the tour" Hermione said

"On each of the fins and head contain a construction bay, the main bays in the center are for study of crafts, the main housing unit is towards the rear, that connects to the labs, medbay, and the mess hall, conference rooms, the dome in the belly area to the left is a hydroponics dome all the veggies and fruit are grown there to the right is a livestock dome containing cows, chickens, fish and other sea creatures all together this place is self sufficient" Brian said

"But how are we flying, how can no one see us, what about those houses" Sam asked

"We're flying by repulsorlift drives, as for why no one can see us we're out of phase and those houses are ours and yours when were here the one by the plant dome is ours the farm one is yours connected to them are our personal labs, there basically enlarged versions of Trent Manor, also you won't have access to the islands power system, weapons or flight control system" Hermione said.

"Now to the conference room we have to see our spoils" Brian yelled floating everyone behind him.

**Conference Room**

"Orhime summery on Gould ships and tech" Brian asked

"The Gould ship Ha'tak is fairly advanced for them, they use a type of Gravimetric propulsion system for sub light and hyperspace speeds, the shields are anywhere from late 22nd century to mid 23rd century in federation standards, the weapons are in the outer circle system surrounding the pyramid, the weapons are liquid Naquadah based with a max force of 200 megatons, in addition the ship has various cargo bays, shuttle bays, and fighter bays, capable of transporting anywhere from two to four thousand people depending on configuration, various ring transporters act as crude transporters in federation standards, capable of traveling a five percent the speed of light and 32 thousand times the speed of light, the Al'kesh has a low level SIF field and no where near the speed of the Ha'tak, same goes foe the Tel'tak" Orhime said

"Orhime work your magic pimp out the Ha' tak well see you in four days" Brian said leaving as they port keyed back to the SGC.

**Trent Manor **

**England **

**Later that night**

Brian was in his trunk lab tinkering on something

"Hey Orhime what powers the Ha'tak" Brian asked

"A liquid Naquadah based fuel very similar to warp plasma but with much more energy" Orhime said

"Are there stores on board" Brian asked

"Yes several decks have storage tanks why" Orhime asked

"I was thinking of trying to reverse a ZPM" Brian said

"Explain" Orhime asked

"Well make a crystal shell add some liquid Naquadah add some runes for bottomless and self refilling and some taps where the fuel would come out and walla" Brian said.

"Try it" Orhime said curious to see his results

Taking a large three feet tall quartz crystal Brian hollowed it out, carved runes in with a laser, filling it up with a bit of liquid Naquadah Brian simply repairoed the top back on added two metal bands with ports for the fuel to come out of added some blood and sent a magical charge to it.

"Orhime" Brian asked

"Scanning" Orhime said

"The runes are stable and working the ports are working also my scans indicate that the crystal will stay active for fifteen years before the runes wear off, if you want it to last longer channel more energy but this is a good start" Orhime said

"Congratulations Brian you just created a new power source for me to use in my planning" Orhime said smiling as she re adjusted her plans for the Ha'tak to include this.

"Night Orhime I'm hitting the hay tell Hermione and Harry not to wake me in the morning k" Brian said going to his room

"Good night Brian" Orhime said

**Read and Review **

**Trekboy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trent Manor**

**The Next day**

**Breakfast**

Brian dragged himself into the kitchen of Trent Manor, Harry and Hermione watched him walk like a zombie towards Breakfast.

"Here Brian" Harry said handing Brian a plate of toaster strudels

"I love Toaster Strudels" Brian said as he began devouring them

Hermione glared at him "What where you working on" She asked so cute and coy yet underneath her voice promised pain if not answered.

"Icameupwithanewmummphsource" Brian mumbled out

"what was that dear Brian" Hermione asked as she chilled the air around Brian

"I made a new fuel source" Brian yelled out there happy.

"Orhime show me" Hermione asked as the planes were projected in the center of the Breakfast table.

"Harry grab Brian we have to study this further" Hermione said as her mouth got done in an O of awe

"Nooo my Toaster Strudel" Brian yelled as he was hauled off by Harry, Brian managed to float the last two towards himself as he was dragged to the lab beneath the Manor.

**Turtle Cove Base**

**Conference Room**

**Four days later**

SG1 plus Gen. Hammond where there along with Trent 1 were at Turtle Cove Base in the conference room, "Orhime what have you got for us" Harry asked

"Well Harry I was able to extensively modify the interior workings of the Ha'tak , I was able to increase the power generation one thousand percent by adding a federation EPS grid with the liquid Naquadah fuel, with the new fuel source Brian created I modified a MTG generator to power the whole ship, I also increased the shield strength by adding federation shield generators and limiting the coverage over the hull, I reworked the hyper drive from 32 thousand times the speed of light to 26million 600 times the speed of light, I increased the rate and power of the plasma fire the pulse weapons are more powerful at current nine shouts should disable a standard Go'uld Ha'tak" Orhime said

"How did you rework the hyper drive and what new fuel source is this and how did you increase the shields and plasma weapons, and what about the MTG" Sam asked

"As I said before the Ha'tak is advanced but they fail to utilize there full potential the ships are capable of so much more they lack the proper power generation capacity to make use of this, whoever the Go'uld stole hyper drive tech from left them a gremlin the hyper drive works at a basic speed because it lacks the necessary power to bring it into the higher speeds, also I was able to redesign the drive from half a football field to something the size of a couch and I made it mondo efficient the hyper drive has there own fuel source of Brian's design, oh I forgot to mention Brian developed a new fuel source which were calling the Naquadah crystal, it has liquid Naquadah it's charmed to be the size of a football field inside the crystal and to self refill, it will last a Ha'tak fifteen years, As for the MTG with some tweaking I was able to fashion a new power supply delivery system.

"What" Sam asked confused

"I modified a MTG to act as a enhanced warp core if you will it draws the liquid Naquadah into the main chamber, the turbines I placed Dilithium crystals on them, they intern limit control and stabilize Naquadah to a point where it is charged similarly to warp plasma thus can be transferred into the EPS Grid the ships primary power source and because Federation ships have virtually no waste that energy can be bled off or used to supercharge other systems" Orhime said

The eyes of everyone where glazed over with delusions of kickassness

"Orhime what about the Ha'tak for the humans, the other ships with it, and how do we install hyper drives on our other ships" Brian asked

"A modified Ha'tak was created for the humans it has a MTG generator powering it with your new fuel source, with the EPS network, in addition I took the liberty of increasing the shield power and strength of their current shields beyond Go'uld standard, I also tuned them into the shield frequency of the Go'uld plasma weapons making sure they can withstand quite a lot of punishment, the plasma weapons are scaled down but given enough shots they will bring down standard Go'uld shields, along with a upgraded hyper drive, I have some suggestions after I'm finished that I'd like to clear with you first after this," Orhime said moving on

"The Al'kesh can be equipped with a MTG, EPS conversion , it can use an upgraded hyper drive of that of a Ha'tak, I also added upgraded Go'uld shields and increased the number of weapons and power of the weapons system, the Tel'tak can be equipped with a MTG, EPS conversion but it can not handle a Ha'tak hyper drive but I managed to make a smaller less powerful one more efficient then it's current one with a speed of 700 times the speed of light, added Go'uld shields and more powerful weapons" Orhime said

"Your suggestions" Hermione asked Orhime

"I would recommend putting an armor on all ships we currently make, I managed to mix the duramium armor with a compressed crystal top of Naquadah"

"Huh" Jack said

Duramium is the federations strongest armor by adding a layer of compressed Crystal Naquadah in it will make the ship far stronger, it we ever loose shields the armor will take the damage of lots of energy weapons" Orhime said

"Of course" Sam said finally getting it

"Sir the Stargate can handle massive amounts of energy if this Naquadah in crystal form is like that then it will be able to take the energy from weapons fire and use it to strengthen itself is that true Orhime" Sam asked

"That's correct Sam" Orhime said

"As for installing them on our ships I was able to work out a solution if we repalce the warp nacelles of our ships and replace them with Gravimetric drives from Babylon 5 these should allow us to travel in hyperspace by fooling the hyperspace drive into thinking were a Ha'tak but these have never been tested" Orhime said

"The only other way to get the hyperspace drives to work would be to put it at the back of the ship and considering Federation ship designs we would have to redesing the whole fleet because of the warp nacelles." Orhime said

"What about going faster in hyperspace" Harry asked

"We would need more power" Orhime said

"What if were looking at this the wrong way" Brian said

"What do you mean" Orhime asked

"Well what if we had three Ha'tak hyper drives networked together if we had some type of capacitor type system in place to transter the total power of three hyper drives into the Gravimetric drive would that work" Brian asked

"I believe it would but it needs testing" Orhime said

Brian, Harry and Hermione were in whispered conversation in the corner debating this event, finishing up they went to SG1 and Gen. Hammond.

"SG1 and Gen. Hammond how would you like to test your ship design now" Hermione asked

"What that's not part of the deal" Sam said

"We know this it would mainly see if your ship could handle being placed with a three hyper drive configuration, your ship would be the test bed fallowed by a federation ship modified with Gravimetric nacelles, we would also test it's defenses against Ha'taks, now that we have the designs we can make as many as we want" Hermione said

"What's in it for us" Jack asked

"We will provide you modified plasma beam weapons, we would also like to test out an anti fighter defense, and remote controlled fighters" Brian said

"I thought you wouldn't give us weapons" Daniel said

"The plasma bolt weapons on a Ha'tak can be modified to fire in a beam so in essence this is still Go'uld tech, as for the anti fighter that will be completely earth made and the remote controlled fighters they just might be a gift" Brian said.

So give is the design for your ship, we'll make it, we'll bring Ha'taks in pokeballs as well as our federation ship to test then we'll warp into an uninhibited system to test them" Harry said.

"Here's the design" Sam said

"X-303 Prometheus Huh, I like the design can I use it" Brian asked?

"Sure I guess" Sam said.

**Read and Review **

Trekboy


	13. Chapter 13

**Earth Orbit**

**Curry Class starship Tiger moss**

SG1 and Trent1 were onboard the Tiger moss "General Hammond we'll be gone for six weeks of extensive testing and setting up a new Alpha site" Sam said as they were getting ready to warp out of the system.

Little did they know those six weeks would turn the tide for another group of people

**Sunnydale, California **

**Willow's house**

**Scooby Gang meeting**

Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Andrew Wells, and Warren Mears, are the Scooby Gang of Sunnydale they work to protect the Hellmouth.

"Willow is the groups Wicca witch, she learned from Amy before she started going into deep, Andrew worked more magic with Willow along with summoning, Warren was the groups Tech guy and weapon designer, and Xander was the leader of the group."

"Word at Willy's is that a Slayer on there way soon" Warren said

"About how long" Xander asked Warren

"A month at most two max" Warren said

"Let's vote when she comes do we help" Willow asked

Everyone voted and said yes but to approach cautiously.

"Well see let's not forget why we started fighting back for Jessie" Xander said

"FOR JESSIE" All three said there poor friend who was turned into a vampire.

"So Willow what have you got on the search for me" Xander asked

"Well Brian's Grant's parents were killed in Iraq nine months ago, he went to live with his Aunt Clare Grant in Surry England, just six months ago Brian was adopted into the Trent Family and became Brian Trent, He along with Harry Trent, their father, and a family Friend Hermione Granger started Trent Incorporated" Willow said

"How'd you get this much info in my Cousin" Xander asked

"Well the records were there just his adoption to the Trent's were sealed I had to hack that" Willow said.

"Thanks Willow this means a lot to me" Xander said. Ever sense Tony Harris ripped letters up Xander was suspicious one wasn't' ripped to badly and Xander taped it back together, Dear cousin Alex, was written across the page from there Xander found he had family, someone who cared about him, He was going to write back but their was no return address now with Willow's info he could and maybe start a bond with other family.

**One Week Later**

**Willow's House**

**Scooby Meeting**

"Well who would have thought that the Slayer is Willow's neighbor" Warren said looking out the curtains at the moving van.

Joyce Summers was directing the moving men with various boxes while her two children Buffy, and Dawn watched in boredom, it was at this time a group of four teenagers exited the house just across the street three males and one female who was holding a somewhat deformed cake.

"Hi you must be the new neighbors welcome to Sunnydale I'm Willow Rosenberg" Willow said handing the cake to Joyce

"My friends Warren Mears, Andrew Wells, and Xander Harris" Willow said introducing every one.

"Well its nice to meet you all I'm Joyce Summers and these are my daughters Buffy and Dawn, Joyce said.

"Girls do you want to go with them, maybe they can show you around" Joyce said

**Twenty five minutes later**

The Scoobies had shown Buffy and Dawn both the High school and the middle school. They were on there way back when a new Ford Mustang screeched to a halt next to them.

Cordelia Chase looked at the new girl with a crucial eye, "You're the new girl Buffy right, come with me you don't want to hang with these losers" Cordelia said snubbing them.

In no time Buffy was in the car "Dawn go home, Guys it was nice to meet you I'll see you in School" Buffy said as Cordelia gunned it leaving them in a vapor of burnt rubber.

"Why her, that, ugh, I just want to throw a fireball at her" Willow said

"Uh Willow" Warren said pointing towards her hand, sure enough a decent sized fireball was floating there with Dawn looking at it in awe.

"Ok Guys fill her in" Xander said.

**The Next Day**

Dawn was running out the door the meet her new friends, she was told of the Scoobies and what they did they offered her a chance to help and join to fight back the creatures of the night sure she was a little scared but mostly excited for she was becoming her own person.

"UGGFFPh" Dawn cried as she ran into someone

"Good Lord child are you alright" an English voice said

"Fine it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, and you are" Dawn said getting up

"Rupert Giles dear and this is my wife, Jenny Calendar-Giles" Rupert said pointing towards an elegant women exiting the cars passenger side door.

"Is your mother in and your sister Buffy, both Jenny and I teach at the High School and I have urgent need to talk to them soon" Giles said

"Sure I'll go get them Mr. G" Dawn said

**Meeting **

**Summers House**

"Mr. and Mrs. Giles what's this about Buffy hasn't even started school yet" Joyce said

"Mrs. Summer's" Giles said

"Call me Joyce please" Joyce said "Then call me Rupert, Jenny also" Rupert said

"Joyce the supernatural exists, your daughter Buffy is the vampire slayer gifted with enhanced strength, a sense for evil beings, fast healing, and prophet visions, I have been charged with training her and an her new watcher and mentor, though to be honest the Watchers council put me on this post to get rid of me I disagree with how the council trains the slayer and potential slayers. The council takes potential slayers from there homes and trains them to fight some Watchers are more brutal then others, the life expectancy of slayers is not past there late teens, their expected to depend on no one form no attachment to anyone, never love or live only fight the darkness, the council expects me to fail, they cut off all aide for me, they disapprove of my wife, though I was accepted into her clan, she has a mission here to monitor a vampire, that her clan cursed with a soul in revenge for killing one of the clans daughters" Giles said

"You can't honestly expect me to believe this" Joyce said

"Jenny please" Giles said "Joyce I'm a witch and can to magic allow me to show you

"Fire ball" Jenny said as she willed a fireball into existence and threw it at a plate.

"Oh my, that's why you burnt down the gym, the vampires were real" Joyce said

"Giles, Jenny can you give us a while please I have to talk to my daughter" Joyce said

"We'll be on the porch when your ready" Giles said

"OH Baby I'm so sorry" Joyce said embracing her daughter as both broke down crying

"Why did I ever listen to your father to put you in that horrible place" Joyce said

**The Porch**

Jenny and Giles watched as Dawn tied her shoe and went into the next house across the street.

**Willows Room**

"Look Xander this is a simple gazing spell I think you'll like the location" Willow said to Xander

"Will whose house is that" Xander asked

"Why that's the Trent Compound in England" Willow said

"My cousin lives there, it's a nice house" Xander said as he choked up a bit

Andrew was mumbling with a pad trying to improve his loot summoning spell, the spell they use on vampires to summon any money or valuables off a vampire before they dust it. Mumbling it a final time he pronounced it done.

"Hey is that an owl" Xander said

Andrew meanwhile stopped to look unfortunately he was against the door and Dawn choose at that time to open it full force, it was at this time Andrew let out curse words as his pad with his newest spell fell into the gazing spells path as the words of the pad leaped into the gazing spell and combined.

"Words have power" Andrew said before there was a Kaboom and a lot of smoke with a loud thump.

"Warren was closeted to the window opened it

**Jenny and Giles**

**The Porch**

Jenny felt the magic backfire as the result of a failed spell she was surprised to see the location next door

"Giles get Joyce and Buffy expect us with guests" Jenny said with a glint in her eye as she made her way across the street, the smoke was finally clearing when the group noticed the owl form the spell dead with a package tied to it's legs.

"What's that" Willow said reaching for it

"Bind" A voice shouted as the door was again opened full force and all were bonded unable to move.

**Summers House**

"Do you have any idea of the forces you were messing with magic's not a joke or to be fooled with the slightest miss spoken word can kill you" Jenny laid into the teens

"Release" Jenny said ending the binding spell

"We were doing fine without you we've been on our own for over a year now" Willow said

"We shouldn't have had to kill our best friend when he became a vampire, should any kid" Willow said breaking down crying.

"Maybe we misjudged you, you've been fighting the evil here by yourselves for over a year you say" Giles said

"I commend you all and would be proud if you were to help us in our fight" Giles asked

"Why was Buffy such a tart to us the other day" Willow asked glaring at Buffy.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to be normal, before this I was a cheerleader, thought about boys and just wanted to be normal can you blame me" Buffy pleaded

"Your forgiven, but pull something like that again and I'll hit you with a fireball" Willow said

"What's that you have there Willow" Giles asked seeing the bundle in her hands

"Before the spell went wonky it was a gazing spell we were looking at Xander's cousin's house when we say an owl flying in it then that's when the spell went Kaboom and a dead owl appeared with this" Willow said

"My home life isn't that great I try to stay away, my parents never loved me, only beat me, I say my dad ripping up a letter to me, turns out I have a cousin in England, I found out with Willows skills that Brain Grant my cousin was adopted into the Trent family months ago of Trent Incorporated" Xander said

All the adults looked on with rage wanting to toughly trash Xander's parents

"Let's see what it is " Jenny suggested handing the envelope to Xander

"_Dear Mr. Brain Trent, enclosed is your new luxury trunk, you designed, I had much fun creating it and helping you design it._

_Samuel Lead_

_Lead's Luggage _

_P.S. As per your orders it is keyed to your blood, with voice activated shrinking and enlargement charms"_ Xander read aloud

"Enlarge" Xander said placing the matchbook size trunk on the coffee table

"Wow" was everyone's thought as it grew to normal size

"Try getting in Xander if you can't no big deal but we want to see what's inside" Willow said

Xander's hand was trembling as he reached for the blue crystal lock that was there as he felt a slight pinch, everyone was behind Xander waiting with baited breath to see what happened next.

"Blood accepted DNA confirmed" a voice said as the group disappeared in flashes of blue transporter light.

**Like it **

**Review**

**Ideas welcome**

**Trekboy**


	14. Chapter 14

As the group came to they saw a large three story home

"I thought this was a trunk" Xander said

"This is a form and manipulation of magic that I'm not familiar with or have ever seen before the power of the spell must have drained so many to create this" Jenny said

"Well let's see what's inside" Xander said as Joyce, Willow, Giles, Buffy, Warren, Andrew, Jenny, and Dawn walked to the house

"Huh it's not locked" Xander said as he tried the door and everyone went inside

"INTRUDER ALERT HOUSE DEFENSES ACTIVATED" A female voice said

"Force fields activated" The female voice said as everyone except Xander was surrounded in a force field

"Who are you" Xander said eyeing his friends trapped

"I should be asking you the same question, I'm Orhime the house AI Avatar" Orhime said appearing in her hologram form in front of Xander.

"Name now, and I can tell if your lying" Orhime said

"Alexander "Xander" "Lavelle Harris" Xander said, Orhime tilted her head "Your Alex, Brian's cousin that he's been trying to track down" Orhime said in awe.

"Oh Brian will be so happy to see you when he gets back" Orhime said hugging Xander

"Oh sorry" Orhime said and with a wave of her hand the force fields were down

"Come to the living room" Orhime said as everyone fallowed her

**Living room**

As everyone gathered for information Orhime started

"Right Questions" Orhime asked as everyone sat down in the living room

"I'm Orhime as AI created by Brian to control every system and ship Brian and Trent Incorporated have" Orhime said

"Wait ships" Willow asked

"Yes ships, through an alien device Brian, Hermione, and Harry found they were able to give themselves powers and abilities not of this world, it was through your comic, anime, science fiction, and fantasy that they made technology light years ahead of this world now Trent Incorporated works to better your world with stripped down tech for the general public" Orhime said

"What's this device" Giles asked

"I can't tell you much you don't have Clearance but it's called the MAU for short and operates on a five day timer after that the unit will shut down" Orhime said

"Is my cousin ok what's he like" Xander asked

"He is better now after moving in with your aunt he had a difficult time until he met Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger they formed a friendship and have been together ever sense they had some ruff patches finding out there is another world of magic and finding out where they came from and helping the US government battle evil snake like aliens that want to destroy the earth bu-" Why are you looking at me like that" Orhime asked seeing the shocked looks

"Other world of magic" Jenna asked

"Yes they found out there are three forms of magic Wicca, people born with sometimes an active power skilled at potion making and using the earths energy to power there spells, Summenors people who invoke a deity or god and act as a conduit either accepting there gods powers through them or using it to power spells, Wizard and Witches found in every continent they chose to live hidden in plane sight there would is hidden from your view there magic is the most powerful of all" Orhime said

"How can there magic be more powerful then a god" Giles asked

"The gods and deitys are lower higher beings that govern things but the Powers that Be were put in place to not tip the balance thus limiting the power the god or Deity can send, Witches and Wizards were made naturally by combining human and alien DNA to resist a plague, but a mutation happened they grew ZPM cores, you see Zero Point Energy is vacuum energy within a shell it has a long life and a huge well of power for them to call from and thus Witches and Wizards were born there more powerful because they can access there powers naturally so there's nothing for the Powers that be to interfere with also W&W have free will another thing the powers can't interfere with" Orhime said.

"Good lord" Giles cursed and started cleaning his glasses

"If what I read on Zero Point Energy is correct it could destroy the world if not treated carefully" Willow said

"And my cousin is a wizard" Xander asked

"Yes" Orhime asked

"What what's this energy" Orhime said standing up alarmed

"What energy" Jenna asked

"This it's formed around this city my scan's couldn't pick it up until now" Orhime asked

"It's the Hellmouth" Jenna said as she explained the Hellmouth to Orhime

"This is bad" Orhime said

"No we live with this every day" Xander said

"NO not the Hellmouth there's another MAU here the Hellmouth was blocking my scans until now, you'll have to retrieve it" Orhime said to the group

"Can't we just call Brian and his friends" Jessie said

"No there testing new hyperspace engines and setting up and off world base for the US Government" Orhime said

"It's up to you here's the coordinates Cemetery just below the grave of Fredrick Houser go now" Orhime said teleporting them out.

**Review **

**Trekboy **


	15. Chapter 15

**St. Vincent's cemetery**

All the group decided to go at night to the cemetery all were equipped as best they could Orhime couldn't give them advanced weapons but simple high powered holy water squirt guns**, **charmed to never run out of water and simple swords charmed with unbreakable charms, and ever sharp charms weren't advanced weapons.

Decked out with crosses and shovels the group made there way to the grave of Fredrick Houser as they began to dig the group stood ever vigil watching those who were digging outwards for oncoming threats little did they notice one Cordelia Chase walking towards them unbeknownst to her she was being stalked by a group of vampires,

"What are you dweebs doi-?" she didn't get to finish as Rupert grabbed her and put her in the center of the group as the vampires attacked

Cordie didn't know what to think these things just came out of nowhere as she watched the Dweebs she put down her whole life protect her, Andrew was with her in the huge hole canting, Warren, Joyce, Dawn and Xander were squirt gun aiming at there faces as they sprayed there flesh burned as they exploded in dust, Jenny, Giles, and Willow were throwing fire balls at them exploding them into dust, Buffy was moving with moves she would kill for in a beautiful dance of ash all the vampires went down as the battle stopped.

A howl was herd as Andrew finished chanting saying "Arise my hellhounds" sure enough three large dogs slinked forward their skin burning with an orange glow of flame, my hounds should protect us from any stragglers" Andrew said

"Will someone please explain what's going on" Cordie shrieked as Jenny sat down to discuss it as the men continued digging with Xander in the hole.

"Monsters, demons, and vampires are real" Cordie thought as a loud "CLANG" was herd.

**Buffy's house**

**Twenty minutes later**

Cordie was given a choice either leave or join the fight it was a no brainier for her, she found out her parents were broke for tax evasion maybe this way she could pick skills and abilities that would earn her good money for herself now.

"I'm in" Cordie said as she was welcomed into the group

"Ok before we use the MAU here's a list of the powers we should all add first" Willow said handing out a list to everyone

**Willow's basic list for everyone**

_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity- immune to all psychic powers, mental intrusion or mind control, and Infinite supply._

"Willow these are excellent choices why the Regeneration could put us at slayer healing or faster, Enhanced reflexes, dexterity, agility , and adoptive muscle memory are great but I'm at a loss over Combat and Infinite supply" Giles said

"The combat we'd all be masters of hand to hand combat and defense, and the infinite supply is something all of us should be able to cast say we cast it on a notebook that notebook would never run out of paper or if we cast is on a cars gas tank the car would never run out of gas" Willow said

"Everyone get your list together" Xander yelled as he set up the MAU in its booth like appearance as everyone ran to give themselves superpowers/

"Warren your up" Xander said

_Warren's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, Technology Manipulation form Gwen from Sky high, Electronic Communication the ability to talk to computers and become a wifi hub or hack any computer at a distance, All Tony Stark's knowledge and genius, Shadow clone jutsu from Naruto with Kage level chakra, dynocaps from DBZ, all star wars droid plans and how to build them, Shielding from Charmed._

_Dawns list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, Paper Mimicry from R.O.D, Ten-ten's weapon skills, Gentle fist style, Byakugan, Sealing master level, kage level chakra._

_Jenny's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, Jurian powers- energy blasts, force fields, ability to summon Guardians, fly, super strength, infinite supply magic_

_Cordie's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, cat women's whip fighting skills, a laser whip from Andromeda incapable of harming living humans though, claw darts that shoot from her costumes claw darts can either kill, stun, paralyze, tranq, laser claws, save the queen whip from FF8._

_Willow's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, All world of war craft mage spells Fire, frost, and arcane, WOW enchanting, alchemy, tailoring, and first aid infinite supply of WOW materials, infinite supply magic and mana._

_Joyce's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, Whitelighter healing powers from charmed, fireballs form charmed, shielding from charmed, Tusanade's medical skills and training, Tusanade's super strength tech, sealing, Strange Vision nun chuck from FF8, power to bestow any charmed power to people._

_Xander's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, Prototype powers, Pryokinesis, Enchantress magic powers from thor, Magik stepping disks these don't pass through limbo or any dimension, but have the ability to travel back in time two weeks, Gambit's powers, infinite supply cards._

_Giles list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, Sai's ink techniques from Naruto, sealing, light saber fighting skills, force powers light and dark, exploding tags, kage level chakra_

_Andrew's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, All Final Fantasy 8 Gfs the ability to summon them with out memory loss, all final fantasy 10 Aeons, shadow clone jutsu, kage level chakra, Shooting star from FF8._

_Buffy's list_

"_Enhanced Regeneration, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Enhanced combat, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Reflexes, Perspicuity, the ability to cast Infinite supply, Lion heart Gunblade, fireballs from charmed, shadow clone jutsu, kage level chakra, Dragon ball Z Ki generation flight and energy manipulation Super sayain 3 power level._

After the group was empowered the gathered to discuss there next plan of action

"I think all of us should live together" Giles said

"It would save time, also there's safety in numbers and to be honest we can help each other out as we train to use our powers" Giles said

"How are we going to pay for that a house and all, what about the cops and laws regarding everyone's parent's" Dawn asked

"Our group has that covered last year Willow cast a masking spell on all the paper work we needed to become emancipated minors, our parents thought they were signing field trip forms" Xander said

"As for how we're going to pay for it like this, "SMELT GOLD" Willow yelled as she was surrounded on a glow rubbing her hands together and out were popping bars of gold.

"We checked with Willy's bar he can sell these legally through some demon bankers and such" Willow said talking obvious to what she was doing

"Wills I think that's enough" Xander said

"Um I can't stop" Willow said trying to stop creating the gold bars

"Willow how much ore did you equip yourself" Andrew asked

"Well this never weave bag has infinite supply on all the materials I need so in essence I'll be here forever"

"DO SOMETHING SOMEONE" Willow screamed as she kept popping out gold bars

Andrew sighed as he walked up to Willow and removed the bad from her waist the glow stopped, Willow was so happy she gave Andrew a peck on the cheek.

"Next time drop the amount you want outside the bag before you start" Andrew said

"How much do you reckon is there" Cordie asked eyes glazing over with greed and her standing back in life.

"First thing first Dawn get the gold together and seal it up, next we'll go to this Willy's after we have our funds well discuss our next move meet at the library after school Tomorrow" Giles said.

**The next day **

**Library**

Everyone gathered as they saw Giles stern face the general chatter died down not before Warren stiffened and closed his eyes a look of concentration marred his face.

"Mrs. Summers didn't you leave dinner in the oven for the first meeting of our Scooby Doo fan club, I think we should move the meeting to your house post haste so our dinner doesn't burn" Warren said

**Buffy's House **

**Later**

"What's up Warren?" Xander asked

"The library is bugged it has listening devices and video recording devices in it every where, the feeds going to the Mayors office we can't say or do anything important there" Warren said

"This is most troubling Jenny my dear you know what this means "Research" Giles said

"On that note Willy said we should get three hundred million for all that gold, I've taken the liberity of setting up bank accounts for each of us for twenty million each that takes care of two hundred million, the next one hundred million will be for out house, general supplies like food and furniture also weapons and such, Oh Willy added to stop by with more gold to trade in if we ever need more money" Giles said as he was cleaning his glasses.

"WE'RE RICH" was shouted as all teens proceeded to jump up and down and do there version of victory dances.

"Rupert I'll take care of finding the house for all of us any wish lists" Joyce asked

"Bathrooms, walking in closets, lab space, Training fields" were shouted by every one of the teenagers.

"Jenny"

"Someplace far away but not to far private with no neighbors, that should be perfect" Jenny said.

**NEXT CHAPTER HOUSE HUNTING AND MOVING IN **

**A/N TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVROITED THIS REVIEW PLEASE **

**LIKE IT OR NOT?**

**TREKBOY**


	16. Chapter 16

**House Hunting**

Joyce was house hunting for the perfect house it had to have at least ten bedrooms and be private. Joyce's agent selected the property she was seeing now.

"As you can see Joyce the property has ten acres this used to be a farm before the owners converted the farmhouse into a mansion, the mansion has fourteen bedrooms all quite spacious, all in all it would be good for your plans but you'd have to put a lot into restoring it seeing as it's in disrepair, it also has five barns of various sizes on site also it has it's own private beach on site that leads to the ocean, the price is three hundred thousand" The agent said

"I'll take it" Joyce said smiling

**Meeting Joyce's house**

"Well I found us a house but it needs a lot of work any suggestions? Joyce asked

"Well I have some construction droids we can use, also a power source, security system and security droids" Warren said

"I can also cover the property with a cloak allowing the droids to work with out satellites seeing them or people" Warren said

"I can put down protection spells, talismans, crystal cages, maybe even negate some Hellmouth energy's seeing as our home is on the outskirts of Sunnydale" Joyce said.

"I can erect mini guardian logs to detain people or demons along with Joyce, and Warren's defenses" Jenny said

With final plans drawn up the group decided on a small castle with mansion like interior, the colors were neutral, the floors are oak minus the kitchen and pool. Each of the group had a large bedroom with small sitting area or library nook, add to that the attached lab space or weapon storage, with the attached bathrooms and huge walk-in closets for the girls.

**Four Weeks later**

Warren was already getting started on his own company the group decided if they wanted to do something they would do it under Warrens company, Mears Industries was the name and Warren was already releasing patents for advanced fire walls and antivirus software he was writing. Cordie decided to try her hand at Fashion Design and was going to try it out.

Xander was helping Giles and Jenny set up the new Library in their home when Orhime decided to call him on his new cell phone.

"Xander I was wondering if you could take me outside Sunnydale, if I 'm right I'll be able to reestablish communication with my other self's and send Brian a message if you want" Orhime said

"I don't know what I'd say" Xander said as his voice cracked and he started to quiver in tension that enveloped him at Orhime's statement.

"Brian's the most caring person I've met sure he'll be a little pist at you but after he get's over it, you'll be fine your family after all family is important to Brian, Harry, even Hermione" Orhime said

"Let's do this" Xander said as he picked up Brian's trunk and lugged it to his car little did he know that Jarvis the new House AI had played that scene to everyone in the house as the girls got misty eyed and pounced on Warren to produce something to spy on Xander now .

**Outside Sunnydale**

"I was correct establishing link to my central system now" Orhime said

"Xander I'm ready to send your message now" Orhime said

**Tiger moss en route to Earth**

SG1 and Trent 1 were on the bridge of the Tiger Moss back to earth after completing their testsof the ships hyper drive systems and Earth's new ship Prometheus.

"I still can't believe how well the ship did" Sam said in awe

"Well we tested it against six unmodified Gould Ha'taks, the shields held with minimal drain, even if the Gould somehow find a way to upgrade their weapons we tested you ship against one of our enhanced Ha'taks your shields held for sixty minutes before you needed to withdraw" Hermione said.

"I'm more surprised at Brian's creations" Hermione said looking at Brian with interest.

"Tell me about our weapons you upgraded" Hermione asked

"Well it 's not much I just added some layers of Naquadah crystals within the standard phasers crystals" Brian said shrugging it off

"Brian you increased our weapons power major, standard type seven phasers give out eight mega watts per beam, with your system we now have several settings to choose from the standard eight megawatt beam, a fifty megawatt beam, and the maxim seventy megawatt beam, we can do the same with the pulse phasers and thanks to the capacitor system we can fire longer and stronger on both phasers and pulse" Harry said.

Brian blushed

"Lets not forget about those torpedoes" Jack said remembering the destruction they caused

"Standard Photon Torpedoes could take out a Gould Ha'tak in a few barrages, now with you adding a small hypo spray of liquid Naquadah within the antimatter cell it increased the destructive power of 25 isotons, now we have choices between 40 isotons, 60 isotons, and 80 isotons, it's a good thing we tested them first the 40 isoton can cripple a Ha'tak even with strengthened shields, the 60 can destroy it with one shot, the 80 is overkill" Harry said.

"We also found out we can still use our warp drive and thanks to the MTG-EPS conversion we have more power then ever we were able to increase our warp speed to the high warp speeds on every ship even shuttles, also the weapons are more powerful thanks to the new Naquadah phasers" Hermione said as a beeping interrupted them.

"We're receiving a subspace transmission from Earth through one of your trunks" Hermione said glaring at Brian

"Hello is this on, are you receiving me" asked a brown haired boy

"Who are you, How'd you get access to Brian's trunk" Harry demanded

"My name's Xander Harris I'm Brian's cousin that's how" Xander said

The group looked to Brian who had a shocked look on his face, his mouth full of cotton balls as he was unable to speak.

"Hang on a few" Sam said pausing the transmission

Brian was ushered into the ready room SG 1 and the rest of Trent 1, Brian finally broke down and sobbed into Jack's shoulder after a few minutes Brian collected himself enough to tell them all the truth.

"This happened months ago when my parents died, the foster care system tried to place me with my cousin we got all the way their on the steps of there house, they didn't want me, slamed the door in our faces it was while we were leaving a small paper airplane was thrown towards me, and I saw him Xander on the roof he threw the plane and then the yelling started from inside the house strangly the Social worker didn't notice even after I mentioned it." Brian said

"What did the plane say" Sam asked

"It said we'll always be family and to take care of myself" Brian said

"I wrote him every week and still now response I thought he gave up on me" Brian said as he fainted.

**Medical Bay**

"Computer activate EMH" Hermione yelled followed by the group

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" The Doctor said

"We were talking and he just fainted" Daniel said

"Hmm" The Doctor said scanning Brian with a tricorder

"That's the problem" The doctor said

"What is it" Hermione asked

"Your young friend here has Depression it's manageable with medicines but some stressful events or situations can cause his body to panic and shut down thus fainting" The doctor said

"It all fits now" Harry said

"What' Hermione asked

"Brian's lack of sleeping, his isolation time in his lab, his fatigue, him spending time away from us on this test saying he needed to check the flows in a Jeffries tube he was in there hours after the test finished" Harry said

"Oh my god he was hiding it form us" Hermione said shocked

"What could case this" Harry asked

"His parents deaths, then being forced in the foster system, then seeing his only family reject him to his face" Daniel said

"Brian and I are kindred souls I lost my parents young they were killed right in front of me, and the foster system can be cruel and brutal" Daniel said.

**Bridge**

"Look you Brian will see you but we set the time and place Brian just had an episode we found out he has depression he's resting now well see you if Brian wants to, if he doesn't your not to interfere in his life if your hurt him again we'll kill you" Harry said fallowed by stern glares by Hermione and SG1.

**Review**

**Trekboy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Months later**

**Earth**

"Come on guys when are you going to let me out of the manor" Brian whined

"I'm going stir crazy here" Brian said

Both Harry and Hermione's faces softened after getting back to earth Janet Frasier put Brian on anti depression medicine, after waiting two months Brian's mood has stabled out and he was no longer distant, but both of them added a new feature to Orhime to force Brian to take his meds if he refused just in case.

**SG1**

NORAD

"So where are we going now" Hermione asked

"It is a planet that has a creature called the Fenri that can turn itself invisible the Go'uld have sought it many times" Teal'c said

"Oh here guys we have something for you guys" Harry said

"These gauntlets need to be turned in and locked every mission, we installed force fields in them with a Naquadah power cell they will last three days if used all the time, they also have a small life-support system in them if it detects hostel gas or such, they also have a tracking feature" Hermione said putting one on each members wrist.

Just as they got threw the gate and moved the FRED and got it hidden the gate stated dialing hiding in time to see Apophis and a small three manned guard fallow him.

"So how are we going to do this" Jack asked the combined group

"We're not going to fight them for you, if they attack us that's one thing but don't count on us as your warmongers" Brian said

"Oh come on" Jack said

"All that tech and weapons" Jack said

"The weapons are to defend Earth OUR planet too and as for the tech it'd be impossible for you to copy it with out our help, so piss us off and consider your ships screwed" Harry said

"For now we'll watch you guys can do whatever you want, when it backfires we'll be there to save your asses and say we told you so" Hermione said.

Sure enough SG1 got three of it's team dead.

**Flashback**

They had planned an ambush it was going well Teal'c got one Jaffa, it all went to hell when Apophis activated his shield first Daniel went down then Teal'c, then Carter as a staff blast was whizzing towards Jack, he nearly pissed himself when it stopped a good foot before his face.

"We told you so" Hermione said looking grim as she checked SG1

"Their dead" Hermione said as Jack stopped and just fell to the ground

"Harry, super speed them away to a base camp about five miles away, come back for us" Brian said as Harry picked up Jack and Sam and ran off in a blur, only to be back ten seconds later.

"Hermione can you create a dense fog that will take a while to dispel" Brian asked

"Easy" Hermione said as her eyes went white and fog started rolling in thick as pea soup

Climbing awkwardly on Harry Hermione and Brian were held like he was hauling hay one on each shoulder.

"I guess we'll really see if the Shun shun rikka can revive the dead" Brian said as he waved his hand time went back to normal leaving a very confused God.

**Flashback end**

**Base Camp **

**Five miles away**

They arrived to see jack still in a daze as Hermione slapped him hard for a ten and a half year old.

"Let us work Jack" Brian said as each of Trent 1 crouched down to a member of SG1

"Soten Kisshun" All three say as two little fairies come out of their blue stone necklaces

"I reject" all three say as SG1 is engulfed in half sunrises with moving lines in it

Jack walks over in shock to see their wounds closing and watches with awe as they take a breath and start to stir.

"Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all begin to talk at once as Harry yells at them to shut up and wait a few minutes as they finish healing them.

Hermione turns her head and squints her eyes pointing her finger she says "You lot can appear now your thoughts are quite loud" Sure enough where she pointed her finger three beings appeared shocked.

"I am Lya, my husband Anteaus, our son Nafrayu, we are the Nox, how is it you were able to hear our thoughts" Lya asked

"My friends and I found an alien device called a MAU it was used to make changes to us basted on fiction shows and comics" Hermione said

"We sense you have energy within you are you connected to the universe like us" Anteaus asked

"We have magic within us, were able to manipulate that to do wondrous things, is that what you mean" Harry asked?

The Nox looked confused "What is this magic you speak of" Nafrayu said

"May we show you" Harry asked reaching for his wand holster

"Yes" Lya said

"We use this as a focus to direct it and shape it" Brian said showing his wand to the Nox

"Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione said levitating a large tree branch

"Avifors" Harry said turning some rocks into birds

"Bombarda, Repairo" Brian cast at a large rock then repaired the rock

The Nox looked on in awe

"No that's not what we mean, we are able to be one with the energy around us on the planet, the plants, even the universe itself, doing this gives us the ability to hide, live long lives, even heal others" Lya said

"I'd like to try something Lya take my wand please" Brian asked handing it to Lya sure enough the tip glowed white

"Just as I thought the Life-force energy that you guys use well call it for now, must be similar to our Zero point energy cores" Brian said

"How do you know of the Ancient power sources" Anteaus asked going paler

"You mean the Alterians" Hermione said

"You know of them" Lya asked

"Of course we're a third evolution of them, first came the Alterians, then humans, then us some decided to stay behind and not leave for another galaxy, they combined Alterian and human Dna together to form new bodies but a mutation happened it gave them the Alterian genes but it also gave there bodies a ZPM core which we call magic" Hermione said

"They stayed how come they didn't contact us" Lya asked

"You knew them" Harry asked

"Yes long ago there was four great races that formed the Great Alliance, The Alterians, the Nox, the Asguard, and the Furlings" Lya said

"Well during that time earth was going threw the dark ages it's possible they just forgot or the knowledge was lost" Hermione said

"The important thing is you guys should be able to use magic and make potions, we could help you get started but you'd have to come to earth to get a wand and books and such" Harry said

"We must go before the Nox Council and tell them of this news, but we would gladly like to learn these skills" Anteaus said as Lya and Anteaus phased out to tell the council

"Hey Nafrayu do you have music here" Brian asked

"What's music Nafrayu asked as Brian pulled out his Zune mp3 player and speaker dock.

"When Lya and Anteaus returned they were greeted to strange sounds and Nafrayu bent over a book of colors the Nox had never seen before.

"Hey guys I introduced Nafrayu to music we've got on earth and some of earth's famous art paintings" Brian said

Lya and Anteaus were swaying to the music enjoying it and looking at the beauty of the earth art.

"We would like to learn this magic we would also like to learn this music, and art the Nox would like to form an alliance with Earth for this propose" Lya said

**SGA**

"The president would like to congratulate you SG1 and Trent 1 on securing this alliance though it seems small it's a step in the right direction" Gen Hammond said

"_And in world new today Trent Incorporated has launched its largest project yet, yes clean energy was only the first step now Trent Air will be started a division of Trent Incorporated has launched its luxury Javelin fleet out. The planes all boast leather seats with lots of space and legroom, gourmet meals, and the ability to land at smaller rural airports give Trent Air lots of advantages, combined with small plane sizes of about eighty people and flight crew the plane is small yet spacious_

"_Here at Trent Air we believe you deserve to be treated with the luxury you deserve at a price you can afford, for our passengers we want the pleasure of having you fly Trent Air again and again we strive to make your flying experience as less stressful as possible"_

_David Trent _

_Trent Incorporated_

_Sure enough people every where flew by Trent Air months after it opened all other Companies went out of Business, for the price of a round trip coach ticket at most airlines that bought you even better at Trent Air, It has the leading industries Customers less stressful airline, coupled with virtually no lost luggage, seats you can stretch out in and on time flights with barely any delays and its top pick in customer safety. _

"_In just over six months Brian, Harry, and Hermione were making Millions of dollars in Trent Air and their bank accounts were quickly making them the richest kids on the planet, Just a few short months until they start Hogwarts._

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Trekboy**_


End file.
